Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti
by jostin217
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras otra oportunidad de ser feliz? Si llegaras a un universo alterno que te muestra que hubiera pasado si los hechos fueran distintos. Advertencia: G!P Rachel. "La felicidad está en tus manos"
1. Prólogo

**Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti**

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen

* * *

**Prólogo**

Todo empezó con cruce de miradas, era senior year el primer día de clase y con él la llegada de una nueva estudiante

W: Chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera, Rachel - dice el profesor entusiasmado

R: Hola, yo soy Rachel Berry vengo de Los Angeles y espero que podemos disfrutar de este año juntos – durante su pequeño discurso la morena sólo se enfocó en aquella rubia, era hermosísima y tenía una sonrisa especial

La morena camina hasta su silla, justo al lado de la rubia, durante el trayecto sostiene la mirada, una mirada curiosa con ganas de saber mucho más

Q: Hola, yo soy Quinn Fabray

R: Y yo…

Q: Rachel Berry, lo recuerdo- le sonríe

R: Un gusto conocerte- le regala una mega sonrisa

* * *

Con el tiempo las chicas se hacen prácticamente inseparables, antes los ojos de los demás Quinn y Rachel eran grandes amigas pero Santana sabía que ahí había algo más, no por nada era la mejor amiga de la rubia y hace tiempo no la veía tan feliz así que decidió no intervenir por el momento

Al final del glee club

Q: Tienes una voz maravillosa, hoy cantaste mejor que nunca

R: Gracias pero si te soy sincera verte en primera fila me motivó- le sonríe y se acerca un poco más a la rubia, sostiene la mirada por un momento y desde la distancia Santana podría jurar que las chicas se iban a besar

B: Quinn y Rachel hacen una bonita pareja

S: Sí, Britt Britt- le dice a su novia

F: ¿Quinn, te llevo a casa?- el chico interrumpe el momento

Q: Eh… sí- le dice pues quería aclarar las cosas con él de una vez por todas aunque se arrepiente de su decisión al ver la cara de decepción de la morena

Al día siguiente

Rachel entra al colegio pero no esperaba encontrar a la rubia abrazando a Finn así que sin decir una sola palabra continua con su camino hacia el salón de clases aunque aún faltan 10 minutos para que empiece

Q: Rachel, Rachel- dice al verla, la morena la escucha pero no le hace caso así que la rubia corre y la alcanza

Q: Rachel ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta preocupada- ¿me estás evitando?

R: No, sólo que no quise interrumpir tu _momento _con Finn- le dice con algo de sarcasmo

Q: Rach, no es lo que tú crees

R: No tienes que explicarme nada, mejor deja de perder tiempo conmigo y te vas con tu noviecito

Q: Estás celosa- sonríe

La morena ni lo niega ni lo confirma, para ambas es obvio

Quinn la toma de brazo y la lleva hasta un salón desocupado

Q: No tienes por qué estar celosa, ayer tuve la oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras con Finn, nosotros sólo somos amigos- le dice- además no sé cómo no te das cuenta

R: ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Q: Que me gustas tú – le dice y la morena abre los ojos a más no poder

R: Quinn, yo...

Q: Déjame hablar, yo nunca me he sentido así con alguien más y mis sentimientos hacia ti desafían cosas en las que he creído prácticamente toda mi vida pero por ti estoy dispuesta arriesgarme ¿qué dices?

R: Me dejaste sin palabras- le dice

Q: ¿No sientes lo mismo?- le pregunta con debilidad en su voz y pausa- no te preocupes, yo entiendo

R: No es eso- la morena toma sus manos- no sabes lo feliz que haces, hace mucho que quiero decirte lo que siento

Q: Dímelo

R: Desde el primer día que llegue aquí no dejo de pensar en ti pero tenía miedo de arriesgarme y decirte lo que siento porque tú amistad es muy importante para mí y no quería perderte, tú me gustas Quinn, me encantas

Sin decir una sola palabras más la rubia se acerca a ella y la besa, es un beso tierno sin apuros y con delicadeza, Rachel roza su lengua con el labios inferior de Quinn pidiendo permiso el cual es rápidamente concedido por la morena que gime ante la acción; sus lenguas se rozan pidiendo más y batallando la una contra la otra con la necesidad de sentirse y expresar lo que las palabras no pueden

* * *

Pasan algunos meses y su relación continúa en secreto, en un principio las dos lo preferían pues estaban iniciando su relación y lo que menos necesitaban eran los cuestionamientos de los demás, Quinn quería que sus padres fueran los primeros en enterarse pero no quería que se enteraran por medio de un tercero además las chicas querían escoger el momento perfecto para hacerlo

Ya que la rubia había sido la primera en exponer sus sentimientos Rachel preparó una velada romántica y le pidió que fuera su novia a lo que Quinn respondió que sí sin dudarlo, las chicas estaban más felices que nunca y disfrutaban de su tiempo a plenitud

Q: Rachhh- gime al sentir los labios de su morena en su cuello

El aspecto sexual no había cambiado mucho en su relación aunque ambas se morían de ganas por estar juntas en un nivel más íntimo pero siempre que avanzaban Rachel se detenía

La morena besaba los labios de la rubia con desenfreno hasta que sintió que estaba perdiendo el control y su amiguito se hacía presente por eso se separó de Quinn intentando ocultar su erección

Q: Rach ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta totalmente frustrada

R: No es nada, ya encontraremos el momento

Q: Rach, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo- le dice

_R:_ _¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que eres virgen y que además de eso tienes un pene?- piensa_

Q: Amor…

R: Tengo que decirte algo, Quinn yo nunca he estado con otra persona y…- pero la rubia la interrumpe

Q: Rae, yo te entiendo, sólo recuerda que te amo y me encantaría compartir ese momento contigo

R: Yo también te amo y por eso no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras- la rubia frunce el ceño pero la deja continuar- Amor… yo soy diferente… yo tengo… yo no soy como todas las mujeres… en vez de una vagina tengo… tengo un pene

Ya está la morena por fin se lo dijo y se sorprende al ver la reacción de Quinn quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

R: Amor no estoy bromeando- le aclara

Q: Lo sé- le dice – me di cuenta hace algún tiempo cuando estábamos en un momento similar a este

R: ¿Lo sabías?- pregunta sorprendida

Q: Sí, pero quería que tú me lo dijeras cuando estuvieras lista, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti

R: Te amo Quinn, no sabes cuánto te amo

Q: Yo también te amo y cada parte de ti- le dice y la besa

El beso se vuelve más apasionado, la rubia se arriesga un poco y toca el miembro de Rachel a través de sus jeans

R: Quinnnnn- gime

Q: Amor- le dice con una sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso

R: Me vas a volver loca

Q: Quiero verlo

R: Okay- la morena se levanta desabotona sus pantalones y los baja junto con sus bóxers

La rubia observa con detalle

Q: Está erecto… y es grande ¿le pusiste nombre?

R: Rae

Q: Es perfecto- le dice y seductoramente pasa uno de sus dedos por el miembro

R: Quinnnnn- gime

Q: ¿Tiene todas las funciones de un pene?- le pregunta sin dejar de tocarla al contrario ahora utiliza toda su mano

R: Síííí… - gime

Q: ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes dejarme embarazada?- la morena sólo asiente y se deja llevar por el placer

Q: Amor, yo empecé a cuidarme porque sabía que este momento llegaría, estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas pero no estaría de más que utilizáramos preservativos ¿tienes condones?

La morena no se lo podía creer Quinn quería hacer el amor con ella sin importar su condición

R: Sí, tuve _la charla_ con mis padres y me dieron un montón- le comenta

Q: ¿Les hablaste de mi?- pregunta con curiosidad

R: Les dije que estaba enamorada de una chica muy especial y que quería estar preparada cuando llegara el momento- le acerca a la rubia y la besa, Quinn para sus movimientos

R: Amor, no pares- hace puchero

Q: Mejor ven acá- la agarra de la blusa y Rachel cae sobre su cuerpo

R: ¿Segura?

Q: Más que nunca mi Amor

Entre besos la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y ahora que están completamente desnudas se entregan la una a la otra

Las chicas acaricias sus cuerpos a más no poder, Rachel penetra a la rubia y siente una increíble sensación, cuando se mueve se siente más conectada que nunca a su rubia quien no hace más que gritar su nombre en éxtasis. Cambian de posiciones ahora la rubia esta sobre el regazo la morena quien necesita más contacto y se acerca a ella

R: Te amo, Preciosa

Q: Y yo a ti mi Amor- las chicas se besan y de pronto Rachel siente que su espalda da de nuevo con la cama mientras su rubia se mueve sensualmente sobre ella, la morena no hace más que sonreír

En esa semana Quinn y Rachel estaban más cariñosas de lo normal, Kurt notó el cambio pero no comentó nada a pesar de haberlas visto besarse en el salón de coro cuando creían que nadie las veía, él sabía lo duro que era salir del closet aún más si no estás listo para hacerlo

* * *

Las chicas habían acordado hablar con Judy y Russell una vez regresaran de un viaje por crucero romántico que se le había ocurrido al padre de la rubia quien estaba convencida que iba tener la casa para ella sola y en consecuencia para Rachel pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la dejaron con su abuela Rosemary (Nana) Fabray, una mujer controladora, moralista, de mente cerrada e insoportable; si era la abuela de Quinn pero la rubia sabía que no era fácil convivir con ella, es más Quinn había escuchado a Judy decir que la odiaba

Durante ese tiempo Quinn y Rachel sólo se veían en el colegio y la situación las tenía desesperadas, las chicas esperaban el pronto regreso de los padres de la rubia para así no tener más secretos y poder vivir su amor con libertad. Quinn sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de su madre y que con el tiempo Russell se acostumbraría a la idea pero las cosas con su Nana eran a otro precio, ella pensaba que era una abominación ser _amiga _de la hija de un par de gays

Rachel estaba en su casa viendo la televisión cuando escuchó la noticia, al parecer el crucero donde estaban los padres de su rubia había tenido un accidente y había muchas personas desaparecidas. Sin pensarlo dos veces o sin importarle que Nana estuviera allí, la morena iría a ver a su novia

Como pudo Rachel escaló un árbol y entró a la casa Fabray por una de las ventanas, con mucho cuidado vigiló que no hubiera nadie por allí y se fue a la habitación de su rubia

R: Amor- dice en voz baja

Q: Rach- la rubia no dice nada más, corre hacia ella y la abraza

R: No te voy a dejar sola- al ver a su rubia destrozada entendió que suegros habían muerto

Q: Todo estaba bien, no entiendo por qué- dice entre sollozos

R: Shhh

Q: Sólo abrázame

* * *

Dos semanas después del funeral de los Fabray se leyó su testamento, ellos tenían algunas propiedades y todo quedaría a nombre de la rubia una vez cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero como aún no era así, su abuela sería su albacea, Quinn prácticamente dependía de ella, lo que también significaba que su relación con Rachel tendría que seguir en secreto a pesar de sus deseos

Semanas antes de las Nacionales, Rachel fue aceptada en LAMDA una de las mejores academias de música y arte dramático de Londres, las chicas reconocían que era una gran oportunidad para la morena y que no la podía desaprovechar, por su parte Quinn había sido admitida en el instituto de finas artes de NYU, muy a pesar de la opinión de su abuela que no hacía más que criticar su decisión al parecer las únicas carreras que existían para ella eran medicina, derecho y administración de empresas

Sin importar los obstáculos las chicas se reunían en su lugar secreto, una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad

R: Nosotras podemos con esto, es un reto pero lo vamos a lograr

Q: Así es Amor, la distancia no nos va a separar

R: Verás que pasa el tiempo y después podremos estar juntas por siempre, sin secretos ni mentiras, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie

Q: Sí y no vamos a perder el contacto

R: Eso si nunca, ya es muy difícil saber que no vas a estar a mi lado- le dice haciendo puchero

Q: Te amo- le da un beso

R: Yo te amo más

Las chicas se graduaron y pasaron casi todo el verano juntas, sabían que siempre iban a guardar esos días en su mente, la rubia utilizaba excusas para que su abuela no le pusiera problemas y así su lugar especial era testigo de su amor. La noche antes del viaje de Rachel y Quinn se la pasaron entre sabanas demostrando cuanto se amaban y prometiendo un futuro juntas a pesar del tiempo y la distancia

* * *

En el aeropuerto

Rachel se había despedido de sus padres y los gleeks quienes se retiraron pues la morena iría por un pasillo que era restringido y al cual sólo podían entrar los pasajeros, minutos antes de abordar la morena se despedía de su gran amor a solas. Quinn la abraza y la besa sin importar las miradas curiosas de la gente

R: Tal vez ni siquiera vamos a sentir el tiempo- la morena la besa de nuevo y pausa contra sus labios- adiós mi Amor- camina y hace la fila para mostrar su pasaporte

Q: ¡Rachel! – le dice y la morena regresa a ella- tengo un mal presentimiento

R: ¿Del avión? ¿Crees que va a chocar?- le pregunta

Q: No... Sé que hablamos mil veces de esto y acordamos que deberías ir a Londres pero… mi corazón dice que no, no vayas

R: ¿Qué no vaya?- le pregunta algo sorprendida- ¿y qué pasará con mi beca?

Q: No, créeme, yo sé lo importante que es esa beca para ti

R: Para nosotras- la mira con amor

Q: Para nosotras pero temo que si te vas ahora… - le dice entre sollozos

R: Escucha, nadie puede pensar con claridad en el aeropuerto, tú vas a una de las mejores universidades a estudiar lo que tanto te gusta al igual que yo, es un buen plan y yo sé que podemos lograrlo

Q: ¿Quieres algo bueno Rach?... olvida el plan, vivamos juntas ahora, este día. No tengo idea como serán nuestras vidas pero sé que estaremos juntas… eso es lo que yo quiero… - por un momento no hacen nada más que mirarse a los ojos- ese plan no es bueno Rach, lo que tenemos es lo bueno

Rachel la besa con todo el amor que puede

R: Te amo Quinn

Q: Y yo a ti- le responde con una sonrisa y se abrazan nuevamente

R: Ese tiempo en Londres no va a cambiar mis sentimientos, créeme, te amo- le dice mientras acaricia su rostro

Quinn llora desconsoladamente al verla irse, Rachel le manda un beso y señala a su corazón

* * *

Seis semanas después

Tal y como lo habían prometido las chicas se mantienen en contacto a diario aunque cada vez se ven y hablan menos su promesa no muere. Justo cuando la rubia tenía algo de libertad fuera de casa su Nana fue a visitarla o mejor dicho a verificar que todo estuviera bien

Q: Hola Nana

N: Podrías arreglar este apartamento, no he pasado de la sala y ya parece una pocilga- le dice con veneno y sin siquiera saludarla

Q: No he tenido mucho tiempo tú sabes que he estado en exámenes toda la semana

N: Eso no es excusa pero lo voy a dejar pasar… por ahora- la señora va al refrigerador y no encuentra nada comestible

Q: Lo siento tampoco he tenido tiempo de hacer compras

N: Voy al supermercado que está cerca de aquí y cuando regrese no quiero ver todo este desorden

Q: Sí señora- le dice y 5 minutos después Nana sale del apartamento

Quinn aprovecha el tiempo para hacer algo que tenía pendiente pues la duda la carcomía por dentro, tenía un retraso y hoy en la mañana casi se desmaya en el metro. La rubia había comprado una prueba de embarazo casera

Luego de 3 minutos de espera obtuvo el resultado: Positivo. Quinn toca su vientre pues allí estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor con Rachel, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, tenía que llamar a su morena y contarle, así que tomó el teléfono en sus manos pero recordó la zona horaria y sabía que la morena debe estar profunda a esta hora así que decidió retrasar darle la noticia apenas por unas horas

Sin previo aviso abren la puerta de su apartamento y antes de que pueda ocultarlo Nana ve la prueba de embarazo

N: Olvidé mi billetera….- dice hasta que ve la prueba- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estás embarazada? Quinn no tiene otra opción más que decir la verdad

Q: Sí

N: ¡No llevas ni 2 meses aquí y ya te dejaste embarazar! Eres igual de zorra que tu madre

Q: ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!- le alza la voz

N: Cuidado como me hablas, a mi me respetas- le dice con autoritarismo

A pesar de su enojo Quinn se aguanta y no dice nada más para no empeorar las cosas

N: Tenemos que solucionar esto

Q: ¿Quieres... quieres hablar con el…padre?- le pregunta extrañada pues Nana nunca se había preocupado tanto por su bienestar

N: ¿Para qué?- le pregunta con veneno- él no es importante, tienes que deshacerte de ese problemita- señala al vientre de la rubia

Q: NO, yo voy a tener a mi hijo- le dice con determinación tenía pocos minutos saberlo pero si de algo estaba segura era que iba a proteger a su bebé con su vida

N: Es tu problema- le dice como sin nada

Quinn intentó llamar a Rachel varias veces pero como lo suponía debe estar durmiendo y por eso no le contesta, la rubia estaba exhausta así que se recostó en su cama y cayó profunda abrazando su vientre, no escucho el sonido de la puerta en medio de la noche

* * *

Al día siguiente Quinn despierta y se asombra al ver que Nana había preparado el desayuno

Q: Gracias

N: Ya era hora de que tuvieras una comida decente

La rubia come sus waffles con tocino y algo de té, no le pareció extraño pues su padre y su abuela era aficionados por el té pero esta idea cambio pues una vez se tomó el té sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen y cayó inconsciente al piso

Horas después Quinn despierta en un sitio que no reconocía al parecer era la cama de un hospital

Q: ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta con su voz débil

N: Lo que tenía que pasar

Q: ¿De qué hablas?- vuelve a preguntar confundida

N: Doctor ¿cómo está todo?- le pregunta al médico que atendió a la rubia

D: Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- le asegura con una sonrisa

Q: ¿Cómo está mi bebé?- pregunta atemorizada

N: Ya nos encargamos de eso no te preocupes

Q: No…- dice entre su llanto mientras toca su vientre- noooooooo, mi bebé

Nana intenta tocarla para calmarla pero es inútil

Q: ¡No me toques! TE ODIO… no sabes cuánto te odio, MALDITA- grita la rubia y algunas enfermeras la agarran para calmarla mientras le ponen un sedante pues todo parecía indicar que iba a atacar a su abuela

N: Algún día me lo vas a agradecer, muchachita ingenua- le dice antes de marcharse

* * *

**Tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba trabajar en mis otras historias así que dije escribámosla y aquí la tienen, mi decima historia espero que la disfruten y me digan que tal les parece**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	2. Diez Años Después

Capitulo 2: Diez Años Después

Rachel despertaba en su cama al escuchar la alarma y como muchas otras veces había una mujer desconocida durmiendo a su lado, a fin de cuentas no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco, la chica se acerca a Rachel y besa su cuello

R: Vete- le dice una vez se aleja de ella

Pero yo pensé…

R: Vete- le repite con contundencia

La chica indignada se pone su ropa y sale de la suite de la morena

Rachel se ducha y se prepara para un nuevo día, está a punto de llamar a su manager Chris para que programe un par de semanas de vacaciones en suiza, los cinco últimos años había estado trabajando en Broadway sin parar y quería un merecido descanso

De repente la morena recibe una llamada de recepción

Señorita Berry, el señor Kurt Hummel está aquí para visitarla

R: ¿Kurt? – pregunta la morena extraña pues no tenía en su agenda una cita con él- dile que siga

5 minutos después el chico llega a su habitación

R: Hola Kurt- le dice con una sonrisa. Él era el único de los gleeks con los que aún mantenía contacto, principalmente porque trabajaban en el mismo medio

K: ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta algo preocupado

R: Bien, pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones así como tú. ¿A propósito cómo te fue en España?

K: Muy bien pero eso no es importante ahora. Mejor cuéntame cómo recibiste la noticia

R: ¿Cuál noticia? No sé de qué me hablas

K: Oh, no lo sabes- le dice sorprendido

R: ¿Kurt qué pasa?

K: Espera quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos y algo me dice que tu manager metió sus manos en esto- el chico saca su celular y llama a Chris

Un par de minutos después el chico aparece

K: ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- le pregunta

C: Eh…sí

K: ¿Por qué no se la entregaste?

C: Me preocupa su bienestar, además de su manager soy su amigo y no quiero verla mal

R: Me pueden decir de qué carajos están hablando- le exige y Chris le pasa un sobre, la morena lo abre y lee-_ Te invitamos a la boda de Quinn Fabray y Brody Weston…_

C: Yo no creí prudente decírtelo

R: Déjame a solas con Kurt- el chico obedece y se va, Kurt era el único a quien le había confiado todos los detalles de su relación con la rubia

R: ¿Se casa?- pregunta con evidente tristeza en su voz de repente se enoja y golpea una pared con su mano

K: Cuidado te vas a hacer daño, y sí, la invitación llegó hace dos semanas y en dos más se casa- la furia y la tristeza consumían a la morena

R: ¡Llevo 10 años sin saber de ella, diez! Y de pronto me envía una invitación a su matrimonio, después de todo lo que vivimos, después de que se olvidó de mí

K: Quizá te la envió por cortesía, todos los demás chicos están invitados, seguro cree que no vas a ir

R: Pues está muy equivocada, no me voy a perder el evento de año- le dice con determinación

K: ¿Estás segura Rachel?- preocupado por lo que podría suceder una vez la chicas se encontraran

R: Quiero volverla a ver, quiero entender por qué hizo lo que hizo

* * *

Una semana antes de la boda en la casa Fabray

S: Nunca pensé verte ebria- le dice una vez entra a la casa era obvio que la rubia había estado llorando- ¿qué pasa? Me llamas en medio de la noche y te encuentro así

Q: No estoy ebria, sólo me estoy tomando unos tragos- le dice aunque no convence a ninguna de las dos

S: Sí, claro, pero eso no es usual en ti- le dice mientras se sienta su lado- ¿qué pasa?

Q: Todos los invitados llamaron para confirmar su asistencia- mueve la botella en su mano y le ofrece un poco a su amiga

S: No entiendo qué tiene eso de malo- le pregunta con confusión y toma un sorbo

Q: Yo quería sacar un nombre de la lista pero Brody mandó a hacer las tarjetas antes de lo acordado y las envió. Rachel va a estar aquí y no sé si puedo pasar por todo esto cuando _sé_ que ella va a estar aquí

S: Oh- le dice pues la rubia nunca había hablado del tema de la morena, aún así santana tenía información por otras fuentes- ¿tú y ella…?

_Flashback, 10 años atrás_

_Santana estaba chateando con su novia cuando Rachel Barbra Berry aparece en su sesión de Skype_

_S: Mejor que esto sea importante Berry…- le dice y pausa al verla detenidamente- wow te ves mal_

_R: Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé- le dice con algo de sarcasmo- lo siento no estoy en mis mejores días, ¿tú sabes algo de Quinn?_

_S: Está de viaje con Nana ¿por qué?_

_R: No sé nada de ella, tengo un par llamadas perdidas e intentado localizarla pero desde hace una semana no responde a mis llamadas o mis mensajes, algo no está bien, lo sé, la conozco, ella no es así_

_S: Tú sabes cómo es Nana Fabray y quizás Quinn te llamó para decírtelo _

_R: Pero esto no es normal en ella, estoy preocupada creo que la estoy perdiendo- le dice y algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro_

_S: No te parece que estás siendo un poco extremista, Quinn es tu amiga, seguro hablan después- la latina quiere tener la confirmación de lo que sospecha_

_R: Quinn y yo somos más que amigas, ella es mi todo, el amor de mi vida_

_S: Berry lo único que te puedo decir es que me comuniqué con Nana y no muy cordialmente me dijo que Quinn estaba bien, que las dos estaban de viaje_

_R: ¿Y la universidad?- le pregunta- Quinn no haría una cosa esas_

_S: Nana no me dio más explicaciones sólo me colgó el teléfono, tú sabes cómo es_

_R: Gracias por la información Santana, si sabes algo de Quinn por favor infórmame _

_Ninguna pensó que pasarían años antes de que tuviera alguna información de la rubia_

_Fin del flashback _

Q: Tú siempre lo sospechaste, Rachel y yo fuimos novias- sonríe recordando los buenos momentos- teníamos planeado nuestro futuro juntas pero pasó lo de mis padres y después Nana se encargó de mi y tuvimos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto

S: Eso no explica todo lo que pasó porque yo sé que te alejaste de Rachel… es más te alejaste de todos, no supimos de ti en mucho tiempo, sólo hasta hace 5 años tuvimos noticias tuyas y cuando reapareciste te recibimos con los brazos abiertos a pesar de todo y cuando queríamos hablarlo tu evadías el tema y nos quisimos presionarte para que no te alejaras de nuevo, en esos 5 años llevamos a pensar lo peor… ¿en algún momento no vas contar que pasó?

Q: Yo… yo- en vano lucha por contener las lágrimas- yo estaba embarazada

S: Quinn…- le dice asombrada

Q: Yo estaba esperando un hijo de Rachel- las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro

S: Pero ella es…- le dice confundida- eso es imposible

Q: Ella es diferente- la interrumpe

S: Oh- la latina entiende y no presiona sobre asunto, necesita escuchar a la rubia

Q: Nana descubrió que estaba embarazada y…- pausa por que necesita un momento- contra mi voluntad y mis deseos, me… me dio un té, inmediatamente sentí dolor y caí inconsciente, después desperté en la cama de un hospital sin…sin mi bebé, ella hizo que abortara y no sabes como la odio por eso, ojalá se esté quemando en el infierno

Santana no lo duda y abraza a la rubia, era obvio que necesitaba confort y ya que no había estado con ella en ese momento crucial no la iba abandonar ahora

Q: Nana les dijo a todos que yo estaba de viaje pero en realidad yo estuve muy mal, caí en una depresión profunda y Nana me internó en un centro siquiátrico, aún no supero la muerte de mi bebé

S: Quinn esto es muy grave ¿Rachel lo sabe?- le pregunta

Q: No, después hice todo lo posible para estudiar en el exterior y alejarme de Nana, mi vida a su lado era miserable, por eso me fui a estudiar arte a España, allí conocí a Brody y con el tiempo iniciamos una relación; cuando regrese Nana tenía Alzheimer y me hice cargo de ella durante algunos meses hasta que murió, no sabes la impotencia que sentí al tenerla frente a mí y no poder reclamarle nada a esa perra maldita

S: Rachel cree que la abandonaste- la latina cambia el rumbo de su conversación pues no quiere ver a Quinn enojada, mucho menos cuando su prometido llega a Lima en la mañana, aunque sabe que necesitan hablar a fondo de todo lo que pasó

Q: Ella está mejor sin mi- le dice y pausa yo fui a Londres, la busqué y Rachel ya era feliz con otra. Antes de ir a España, fui a Londres, quería darle una sorpresa… yo creía que a pesar de todo teníamos la esperanza de ser felices, no había nadie en su dormitorio así que pregunté por ella y alguien me dijo que Rachel estaba en una fiesta celebrando su primer protagónico en una obra. Cuando esa chica me dio la información yo sonreí como estúpida porque_ mi_ Rachel estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, llegue al bar y la vi abrazando a alguien pero no pensé que sólo eran amigas

_Flashback_

_La morena se sube al escenario_

_R: Quiero hacer un brindis- todos en el bar alzan sus copas- por mi primer protagónico y porque tú- señala a la chica a su lado- me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo_

_La chica toma el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y la besa con pasión. Quinn observa la escena entre lágrimas y decide que no tiene nada que hacer allí, así que tan pronto como llegó se fue a España, necesitaba seguir con vida ya que Rachel no había dudado en continuar con la suya_

_Fin del flashback_

S: No sé cómo te guardaste todo esto por tanto tiempo, por qué no confiaste en mí o en alguno de tus amigos, decidiste sufrir en silencio

Q: Ya no tenía caso, hablarlo no iba a cambiar el pasado y por más que quiera la sigo amando- reconoce sus sentimientos

* * *

Tres días antes de la boda

Santana y Brittany organizaron la despedida de soltera de Quinn a la que asistirían todos los gleeks y a petición de la rubia fueron a un bar karaoke, según ella quería recordar los buenos momentos de secundaria

K: Aquí es- le dice a la morena cuando llegan al bar de karaoke- ¿estás segura de esto?

R: Por supuesto- le dice con seguridad

Kurt entra al bar y recibe una cálida bienvenida de parte de los gleeks, Rachel decide esperar un poco para poder hablar con la rubia a solas y si es sincera consigo misma, la única persona con la que le interesa hablar es Quinn Fabray

Quinn estaba al lado de la barra pidiendo un trago

R: Hola- le susurra al oído y la rubia siente escalofríos, sus ojos se abren como platos

Quinn voltea y quedan frente a frente

Q: Rachel

R: Al menos te acuerdas de mi nombre- le dice con sarcasmo

La rubia la esquiva e intenta ir a donde están sus amigos, necesita alejarse de la morena a como dé lugar

R: No, tú vienes conmigo- la toma del brazo y la lleva a la zona VIP para así poder hablar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones

Q: Me estás lastimando- al sentir la presión en su brazo

R: Créeme, no se compara con lo que tú me has lastimado- la morena no se da cuenta pero su palabras tuvieron efecto en la rubia

Q: Veo que recibiste la invitación- intenta cambiar de tema

R: No me perdería tu matrimonio, aunque es curioso porque en realidad nunca terminamos- le dice con dureza

Q: Rachel- le advierte

R: ¿Estoy mintiendo?- le pregunta y pausa- dime por qué te alejaste de mi- hay algo de debilidad en su voz

Q: No te parece curioso que vengas pidiendo respuestas justo cuando me voy a casar- evade la pregunta

R: ¡Respóndeme!- le exige

Q: Ya pasaron 10 años Rachel, olvídalo y olvídate de mí

R: Merezco una explicación… yo estaba enamorada de ti- Quinn es consciente del uso del pasado en esa oración y aunque no lo reconozca le duele

Q: Yo no quiero ni voy a hablar de eso, es mi pasado y allí se va a quedar. Además no es como si me extrañaras, no sé qué haces aquí cuando podrías estar feliz en los brazos de una de las muchas mujeres con las que sales- todos sabían que Rachel Berry además de ser una gran actriz tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres

La rubia se levanta de la mesa y se va de la mesa sin mirar a atrás

Minutos después empieza la ronda de karaoke, las gran mayoría se divierte cantando clásicos y recordando sus mejores momentos en glee, sus ex compañeros la ven y la saludan pero ahora todo es diferente ya no se siente como en familia. Grande es la sorpresa de los asistentes al lugar cuando ven a la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry subiéndose al escenario

R: Sé que amigos les extraña un poco verme aquí pero quería estar en el matrimonio de una de mis mejores amigas- les dice con una falsa sonrisa- y por qué no cantar una canción por los viejos tiempos- mira exclusivamente a la rubia

_Hey Girl  
Is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you, baby (baby)  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_

_Don't wanna think about it (uh)_  
_Don't wanna talk about it (uh)_  
_I'm just so sick about it_  
_I can't believe it's ending this way_  
_Just so confused about it (uh)_  
_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_  
_I just can't do without ya_  
_Tell me is this fair_

_Is the way it's really going down?_  
_Is this how we say goodbye?_  
_Shoulda known better when you came around_  
_That you were gonna make me cry_  
_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_  
_Cause I know that you're living a lie_  
_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_Yeah_

_Now Girl_  
_I remember everything that you claimed_  
_You said that you were moving on now (on now)_  
_Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same)_  
_The funny thing about that is_  
_I was ready to give you my name_  
_Thought it was me and you baby (baby)_  
_And now, it's all just a shame_  
_That I guess I was wrong_

_Don't wanna think about it (no)_  
_Don't wanna talk about it (hm)_  
_I'm just so sick about it_  
_I can't believe it's ending this way_  
_Just so confused about it (uh)_  
_Feeling the blues about it (yeah)_  
_I just can't do without ya_  
_Can you tell me is this fair_

_Is the way it's really going down?_  
_Is this how we say goodbye?_  
_Shoulda known better when you came around_  
_That you were gonna make me cry_  
_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_  
_Cause I know that you're living a lie_  
_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around_  
_Yeah_

Para Quinn, Santana y Kurt era obvio que la canción fue dedicada a la rubia quien contenía sus emociones, la vida había sida dura con ella pero no estaba decidida a no dejarse derrumbar otra vez_  
_Una vez termina de cantar Rachel se reúne con los gleeks y habla de sus logros, la morena se siente extraña antes todos esos chicos eran su familia y la verdad ahora no eran más que unos desconocidos para ella

Todos los invitados a la boda se estaban hospedando en el Lima Resort, incluso los novios pues la boda se celebraría allí, Rachel no pudo hablar más con Quinn pues la rubia siempre la evidía o estaba acompañada de alguien más

* * *

La noche antes de la boda

Quinn y Rachel se encuentran en el pasillo, justo cuando la morena salía de su habitación

Q: Buenas noches- le dice como si nada y eso enfurece a Rachel

R: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- le pregunta

Q: Gracias por venir a mi matrimonio es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo- le dice cordialmente

R: No me vengas con esa mierda, tú sabes perfectamente de que te hablo- le dice enojada

Q: No voy a tener esa conversación contigo, mucho menos aquí- las dos ven que pasan algunas personas

La morena no lo piensa mucho, la toma del brazo y hace que entren a su habitación

Q: ¡Suéltame! – le exige

R: No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas la verdad, quiero saberlo todo- dice la morena- ¿te divertiste mucho jugando con mis sentimientos?

Q: Tú vives feliz en los brazos de otras ¿Por qué insistes tanto? No es como si en realidad te importara ¡déjame en paz!

Rachel no lo piensa y la besa con fuerza, sus labios se encuentra y su cuerpo recuerda como su hubiera sido ayer el placer de tocar el cuerpo de la rubia y Quinn se deja llevar nunca nadie la ha besado como la morena

Sin darse cuenta cómo Quinn entre la pared y Rachel besándose como si no hubiera mañana, las manos de la morena masajean sus senos por encima de la ropa pero al parecer no es suficiente pues Rachel es desesperación por tocarla arranca los botones de su blusa y vuelve a tocar sus senos mientras la besa en el cuello, pronto las manos de la morena se meten por debajo de su falda van hacia su trasero y le quita los panties , la rubia mueve sus piernas un poco y se libera de ellos, Rachel desabotona sus jeans, baja sus bóxers liberando a su pene erecto, Quinn pone una de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la morena quien la penetra inmediatamente después

Q: Ah…ah….ahh – gime mientras se aferra a la morena

Después de unos minutos Rachel la toma de los muslos y la lleva cargada hasta la cama, allí se deshacen de toda su ropa y le dan rienda suelta a la pasión

R: Quinnnnnnnn- gime pues siente que la rubia la aprieta deliciosamente

Las chicas se mueven con ritmo y por un momento es como si nada más existiera, sólo ellas sosteniendo sus miradas mientras hacían el amor

Minutos después Quinn llega al clímax gritando el nombre de la morena quien justo al final de su orgasmo le susurra- Te Amo

Horas después Quinn despierta en los brazos de Rachel, con mucho cuidado se levanta de la cama y se viste

R: ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Rachel al verla a punto de abrir la puerta

Q: A mi habitación- le dice y la morena se acerca ella completamente desnuda

R: ¿Y qué pasa con nosotras?- le da un beso en el cuello y otro en los labios, en un principio la rubia se deja llevar pero reacciona

Q: Esto fue un error- la rubia no sabe cómo logra sacar esas palabras de su boca porque sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma

R: No me mientas y no te mientas a ti misma, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, a pesar de todo, aún nos amamos, lo sé- la morena se la juega toda

Q: Yo me voy a casar mañana- le dice como si fuera el argumento final

R: ¿Lo amas?- pregunta con algo de temor

Q: No… no voy a discutir eso contigo… sólo no vayas a la ceremonia- le pide

R: No, si te vas a casar, lo vas a hacer en mi presencia… porque yo no puedo seguir así, han pasado años y no te puedo sacar de mi corazón, yo te amo Quinn y tú también me amas lo pude sentir en tus besos y en tus caricias

Q: Rachel… por favor- le dice débilmente- han pasado muchas cosas en diez años

R: Olvidemos el pasado, empecemos de nuevo… yo sé que tú y yo podemos ser felices, no te cases, vámonos juntas Amor, aún estamos a tiempo, por favor no nos hagamos esto- le pide

Q: Lo siento- le dice la rubia y sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra más

* * *

Ninguna de las dos puede dormir esa noche, cada una lidia con sus sentimientos, cuestiona sus decisiones y se prepara para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

Minutos antes de la ceremonia

B: Quinn te siento súper nerviosa

Q: Estoy nerviosa- le confirma

S: ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunta

Q: Yo quiero a Brody - responde

B: ¿Pero lo amas?- pregunta la coreógrafa algo confundida pues para ella las personas sólo se deben casar por amor

La rubia se queda en silencio y eso es suficiente para que todas sepan la respuesta a esa pregunta

S: Sólo haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti

Minutos después en la ceremonia

Todos los invitados estaban en la iglesia, Brody estaba perfectamente vestido y tenía una gran sonrisa al ver a su novia quien caminaba del brazo de Finn

Llegan al momento crucial de la ceremonia

Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dice el padre y la morena se siente tentada a hacer algo pero ella ya dio el primer pasó y si Quinn quería que se dieran otra oportunidad, la rubia tendría que dar el siguiente paso

P: Brody aceptas a Quinn como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe

Br: Aceptó- dice sin dudas o vacilación

P: Y tu, Quinn aceptas a Brody como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe

Quinn voltea ver a Rachel con sutileza aunque Santana, Brittany y Kurt lo notan, la morena la mira esperanzada, sólo quiere que la rubia le dé una oportunidad a su amor, un amor que perduró a pesar del tiempo y la distancia entre ellas

Q: Lo siento Brody, tú mereces ser feliz- le susurra- yo no puedo hacer esto

Br: Quinn…- le dice asombrado pero la rubia no le da más explicaciones

Quinn sale de la iglesia corriendo para la sorpresa de los invitados a la boda

R: ¡Quinn!- la morena sale corriendo tras ella pero la rubia parece no escucharla- Quinn, detente

La rubia iba a cruzar la calle pero no se había dado cuenta que un auto venía a alta velocidad y el choque era inevitable

Rachel corre tan rápido como puede y empuja a la rubia pero no le queda tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y de repente todo se vuelve negro

Q: ¡Rachel!- grita la rubia al verla en el suelo cubierta de sangre

* * *

**NA: Todo tiene una explicación pero para eso tienen que seguir leyendo**

**Canción: What comes around goes around- Justin Timberlake**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	3. Gabriel

Capitulo 3: Gabriel

Q: ¡Rachel!- repite la rubia al verla en el suelo después de que un auto _casi_ la atropella

R: Quinn…- dice mientras recobra la conciencia y observa la preocupada mirada de la rubia- ¿estás bien?

Q: Sí, Rach, dime cómo te sientes- le pregunta con rapidez

R: Me duele un poco la cabeza- intenta levantarse y todo le da vueltas así que no nota los cambios a su alrededor

Q: Rach, con cuidado- la ayuda a levantarse- nos vamos ya al hospital, tienen que revisarte

R: No, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza no es nada- la tranquiliza

Q: ¿Segura? Te caíste muy fuerte

R: Estoy bien Amor- la morena no se da cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en la rubia quien sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

Q: Okay, vamos a casa- le dice y toman el auto de la rubia

Unos 20 minutos después llegan a la casa de los Fabray, con lo poco que observa mientras caminan hasta la habitación principal, la morena reconoce que las cosas han cambiado mucho en esa casa, todo parecía más vivo, al fin y al cabo 10 años no pasaban en vano

Q: Recuéstate y descansa- le dice mientras se acercan a la cama- voy a traerte medicinas para el dolor de cabeza

R: No te vayas, quédate conmigo, yo sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos- se recuesta lentamente en la cama pues se sentía adormecida

Q: ¿Sí?- le pregunta con una tierna sonrisa y la morena asiente

La rubia se recuesta en la cama e inmediatamente Rachel la abraza

R: Yo sé que tenemos que hablar de todo lo que ha pasado pero sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo, te amo- termina de decirle entre besos justo antes de quedarse dormida y pasa desapercibida la gran sonrisa de Quinn

* * *

Tres horas después

Rachel despierta sola en la cama y por lo que puede escuchar, la rubia está en la cocina así que aprovecha el tiempo y decide darse una ducha pues gracias al choque había caído en medio de la calle y aún tenía suciedad encima. Sin pensarlo mucho se quita la ropa, entra al baño privado de la habitación y abre la llave de la ducha permitiendo el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo

Con curiosidad la morena mira un anillo sobre su dedo anular pues no recuerda haberlo puesto allí

Quinn regresa a la habitación y escucha el sonido de la ducha, sabe que necesita hablar con Rachel y que quizá este no es el momento más adecuado pero no puede evitarlo, entra al baño y abre la puerta que divide la ducha del resto del baño

R: Quinn- le dice un tanto sorprendida de verla allí mientras se duchaba

Q: Yo sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotras pero yo no quiero seguir peleando o discutiendo cuando las dos queremos mismo, yo también te amo y…

La oración de la rubia es interrumpida cuando la morena la agarra y la mete en la ducha con ella para después besarla con pasión

R: ¿Estás segura Amor?- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

Q: Más que nunca- le dice recordando aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor

La morena la desviste y las dos dejan que sus cuerpos hablen por ellas entre caricias y besos

Minutos después las chicas salen del baño, Rachel abraza a Quinn por la espalda mientras llena su cuello de besos

Q: Amor- gime y voltea para que queden frente a frente, las chicas se besan y lentamente caen en la cama

Quinn se ubica encima y se mueve sensualmente sobre su regazo

R: Preciosa- le dice con una sonrisa

La rubia se inclina un poco y la besa en los labios mientras Rachel acaricia sus muslos suavemente, Quinn deja un pequeño camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos y pasar su lengua provocativamente por sus pezones

R: Quinnn- gime mientras sus manos se aferran a la cabellera rubia

Quinn retoma sus movimientos provocando a la morena quien estimula su clítoris

Q: Rach, Amor…

La morena toma su miembro erecto y lo ubica a la entrada de la rubia

R: Ah….- gime ante el contacto, poco a poco se hacen una

Los movimientos de Quinn enloquecen a la morena quien se muere por llenarla de besos y caricias así que en un movimiento ágil hace que cambien de posiciones, sus cuerpos se mueven de forma rítmica y se dejan llevar por la pasión, el deseo y el amor. Rachel la penetra con vigor mientras Quinn la envuelve en sus piernas, la morena deja una visible marca en el cuello de la rubia quien no hace más que gemir el nombre de Rachel una y otra vez. Ambas pueden sentir que la rubia está cerca y esto sólo motiva aún más a la morena, pronto Quinn llega al clímax y Rachel la sigue rápidamente, las chicas sellan el momento con un beso que es sólo el inicio para otra demostración de amor

Casi dos horas después

Q: Te Amo

R: Y yo a ti- le dice con una sonrisa y se besan nuevamente, reencontrarse con Quinn es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en la vida

La morena se recuesta al lado de la rubia y deja algunos besos en su espalda y en su cuello

Q: Amor- se le escapa un bostezo

R: Dime Preciosa- sonríe por la escena, _su _rubia era angelical

Q: ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta aunque estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de su morena

R: Faltan diez minutos para las siete- mira el reloj de la mesa de noche

Q: ¡Sólo diez minutos! Tenemos que vestirnos- le dice apresuradamente

R: No ¿Por qué? – dice y hace puchero- así estamos cómodas- le da algunos besos en el cuello

Q: Ummm, Amor van a ser las siete- le dice como si la respuesta fuera obvia- Zoey y Charlie están a punto de llegar

La morena no tiene ni idea de quienes son pero el asunto parece importante para Quinn así que la obedece

Q: No pensaras ponerte esa ropa sucia, tienes ropa limpia en el closet- le dice al verla recoger del suelo la ropa que tenía puesta

Rachel frunce el ceño pero quizás la rubia quiere que utilice algo de su ropa, la morena se sorprende al ver que en el closet hay ropa justo de su talla y gusto

Q: Amor, vístete y calma a Rae- le dice con una sonrisa pues mira su pene semi-erecto

R: No puedo aguantarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo frente a mí- las chicas comparten un beso que se extiende más de lo necesario

Q: Esta noche hablamos y después seguimos con la reconciliación – dice sensualmente y besa el lóbulo de su oreja cuando suena el timbre- ya llegaron, vístete

La rubia sale de la habitación, Rachel se viste rápidamente y baja hasta la sala pues tiene curiosidad saber quiénes son Zoey y Charlie

C: ¡Mamá!- grita el pequeño rubio, un niño de no más de 5 años y sale corriendo hasta donde está Rachel y abraza sus piernas, la morena mira a Quinn pues no entiende nada y la rubia sólo observa la escena con una sonrisa

R: Ho…hola- dice con confusión y así como el chico aparece una niña de unos 9 años, su viva imagen a excepción de sus ojos color avellana, por un momento Rachel se queda petrificada

Z: Hola mamá, te extrañamos- le dice y se une al abrazo familiar- la morena no sabe cómo reaccionar así que pone sus brazos alrededor de ellos para evitar incomodidades

Q: Niños vayan a lavarse las manos y después me ayudan con la cena- no nota el extraño comportamiento de su esposa- ¿te quedas a cenar?- le pregunta a su mejor amiga quien había traído a los niños pues estaban con ella

S: No, Brittany y Joshua me esperan en casa- habla la latina y por primera vez Rachel nota su presencia- por cierto, lindo chupón Quinn- observa su cuello

Q: No molestes San- se sonroja pero sonríe

Q: Okay, entonces nos vemos mañana, le mandas saludos a mi sobrino y a Britt

S: Así será, te voy a robar a Rachel unos minutos

Q: No te preocupes San- le dice y después mira a la morena- Amor, pon la mesa

R: Sí, sí claro- le responde distraídamente pues tenía la mente en otra parte, no entendía absolutamente nada, miró a su alrededor y encontró fotos familiares en las que ella aparecería pero eso era imposible

La rubia se va a la cocina pues por estar disfrutando de los placeres del amor con su esposa no había preparado la cena a tiempo

* * *

Santana lleva a la morena hasta el antejardín para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente

S: Por lo visto ya te reconciliaste con Quinn- le comenta

R: ¿Qué pasa no entiendo? ¿Es una broma?- le pregunta

S: ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta con curiosidad y de un momento a otro la morena siente un cambio en el ambiente

R: ¡Esto es una locura!- no habla con nadie en particular- yo me voy de aquí, necesito pensar

S: ¿A dónde cree que vas?- le pregunta con firmeza y la morena siente que la latina ha cambiado el tono de su voz

R: Lejos de aquí- le responde- al menos por ahora

S: ¿Y crees que te lo voy a permitir?- le pregunta

R: Tú no me vas a decir que puedo o no puedo hacer- la morena intenta moverse pero siente como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo- ¿Qué me hiciste?

S: Estoy impidiendo que te vayas- le dice con tranquilidad

R: Santana, esto no es gracioso, sea lo que sea que tú y Quinn están haciendo ha ido demasiado lejos y yo no estoy para bromas, no después de lo que pasó hoy con Quinn, yo creí que era real- habla más para sí misma

S: ¿Quién te dijo que soy Santana?- le pregunta con seguridad y esto atemoriza a la morena

R: No estoy para juegos Santana, sé perfectamente bien quién eres, no es como si pudiera olvidar tu rostro de la noche a la mañana- le dice ofuscada

S: Yo soy tu guía, voy a ayudarte cuando lo necesites

R: No me jodas Santana, ¿estás loca? Esto supera mis límites y mi paciencia- se enoja un poco

S: Vuelvo a repetírtelo, no soy Santana y no siempre voy a utilizar esta apariencia, puedo aparecer en la forma de cualquier persona

R: ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

S: No me digas que llevas horas aquí sólo hasta ahora te diste cuenta que las cosas son _relativamente_ diferentes- pausa- este no es tú mundo, estás en un universo alterno al tuyo

R: No te creo

S: No te basta con saber que tienes dos hijos y una hermosa esposa que te esperan para cenar juntos

R: Yo no tengo hijos y Quinn no es mi esposa- dice aunque le gustaría que fuera una realidad

S: Recuerdas el accidente de auto después de salir de la iglesia, sobrevivir a ese choque sería un milagro

R: ¿Estoy muerta?- le pregunta con temor

S: Las decisiones que tomes aquí afectaran tu vida allá

R: Esto no está pasando- niega con la cabeza- ¿por qué me pasaría a mí?

S: Porque salvaste la vida de la persona que amas- le revela

R: ¿Cómo así? ¿Es cierto?- pregunta con asombro pues las cosas en este mundo empiezan a tener sentido, el anillo, la ropa, los fotos, sus hijos

S: Yo no juego con la gente, ni hago bromas- le dice con seriedad

R: ¿Quién eres?- le pregunta totalmente convencida de que no es Santana con quien está hablando

S: Tu guía, puedes llamarme Gabriel- le dice con una sonrisa y de repente se aleja de la morena sin que esta lo pueda evitar

R: Espera, tengo muchas preguntas- dice en el aire pero Gabriel no vuelve a aparecer

* * *

5 minutos después

Q: Amor ¿qué haces aquí? Entra a la casa- la toma de la mano y entran juntas, la morena se da cuenta de que por increíble que parezca las dos utilizan su argolla de matrimonio

Z: Mamá te demoraste mucho con tía San así que Charlie y yo pusimos la mesa

R: Gr… gracias chicos- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa pues no sabe cómo actuar con la poco información que tiene así que se ajusta al rol que le fue asignado, no quiere decir o alterar las cosas hasta que Gabriel le explicara un poco más pues aún recuerda lo que le dijo _Las decisiones que tomes aquí afectaran tu vida allá_

Todos cenan tranquilamente, de vez en cuando la morena se detiene a observar la dinámica de la familia, una familia que siempre quiso tener con Quinn

De repente la rubia nota un algo de exceso de comida en la comisura de los labios de la morena

Q: Amor, tienes algo por aquí- limpia a la morena con sus dedos y después le da un corto beso en los labios que sorprende a la morena

C: Mami ¿tú y mamá ya no están discutiendo?- le pregunta a Quinn y esto llama la atención de la morena tiene curiosidad de saber la historia tras la pregunta de Zoey

Q: No Charlie, tú mamá y yo estamos muy bien- sonríe y como si quisiera darle seguridad le da otro beso a Rachel

C: ¡Sí!- dice con alegría

La morena no puede evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos nota que los ojos de _sus hijos_ son del mismo color de los de Quinn

Z: Te lo dije- le dice a su hermanito y con una sonrisa similar a la de él

La cena pasa sin mayores eventos, los niños relatan su día con Joshua quien es el hijo de Santana y Brittany contemporáneo con Charlie, la familia ve un poco de televisión pero la morena no puede pensar más allá de que quizás todo esto es un sueño y sólo necesita despertar

Media hora después Charlie esta profundo en el regazo de Quinn y Zoey está a punto de quedarse dormida al lado de la morena

Q: Amor- le susurra al oído- llévalos a sus habitaciones, yo mientras tanto organizo todo el desorden que hay aquí

R: Claro- le dice y toma al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras toma la mano de una adormecida Zoey

* * *

La morena sube hasta el segundo piso y no tiene ni idea de cuáles son las habitaciones de los chicos de repente vuelve a sentir ese cambio de ambiente

Z: La habitación de Charlie es en la tercera puerta a la izquierda- el tono de voz de la niña había cambiado y esta vez Rachel sabía por qué

R: Gabriel…

Z: Lleva al niño a su habitación es obvio que está agotado

R: Es horrible que poseas el cuerpo de una niña que se supone es mi hija, no puedes aparecerte como un fantasma u otra cosa

Z: No te preocupes, es temporal y ellos no recuerdan nada

La morena lleva al niño a su habitación, busca su pijama, lo cambia y deja que duerma tranquilamente por un momento observa al pequeño rubio parecía un angelito

Z: ¿Es hermoso? ¿No?-pregunta Gabriel

R: Es perfecto- le dice sin pensar y cierra la puerta- necesito tener más información, según lo que entiendo estoy perdida en un mundo que no es el mío

Z: ¿Perdida?- le pregunta- creo que te encontraste… llevas 10 años escribiendo un diario, búscalo y estoy seguro que encontraras todo lo que necesitas saber

R: Pero…

Z: Mamá tengo sueño- esta vez es Zoey, Gabriel había desaparecido

La niña la lleva hasta la habitación, Zoey está más grande que Charlie así que se cambia y viste sola, deja que la morena la arrope y la ve marcharse de la habitación con el ceño fruncido

Z: ¿No me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches?

R: Por supuesto que sí Zoey- dice rápidamente y le da un beso en la frente -que sueñes con los angelitos

Z: Tú también Mamá

* * *

Rachel sale de la habitación y un par de minutos después llega a la principal y de inmediato busca el diario pero no lo encuentra o al menos no es visible, su búsqueda es interrumpida por la presencia de Quinn, _su esposa_

Q: ¿Qué haces Amor?- le pregunta

R: Nada en especial- le dice rápidamente

La rubia se sienta en la cama y le indica a su esposa que haga lo mismo

Q: Yo sé que no estábamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento y que todo este asunto fue estresante para la familia pero me alegra ver que estamos haciendo lo posible para que todo esté mejor

La morena no tiene idea de que es lo que dice Quinn, todo había sido muy confuso pues en un principio creía que todo estaba relacionado a esos 10 años de separación con la rubia y la necesidad de hablar con la verdad si querían que su relación funcionara de nuevo, ahora Rachel está segura de que ese no es el problema aquí por más que la Quinn de este mundo y su Quinn fueran idénticas en la mayoría de los aspectos, las cosas aquí eran muy distintas

Q: En gran parte fue mi culpa, lo sé- continua hablando- no debí reaccionar así cuando me dijiste que querías tener otro hijo, yo me enfoqué más en el factor económico que en el emocional cuando ambas sabemos que nuestra familia está llena de amor. Estas dos semanas discutiendo no nos han hecho bien y si te digo la verdad siempre me ha hecho ilusión que tengamos otro hijo, sólo que no pensaba que este fuera el momento indicado. Tú y yo hemos pasado por mucho recuerdas en las buenas y en las malas,- se refiere a los votos de su matrimonio- otro hijo sería una bendición, después de analizarlo me di cuenta que el momento indicado lo elegimos nosotras y pensé… ¿por qué no ahora cuando las dos queremos lo mismo? y si hay problemas nos ocuparemos de ellos a su debido tiempo; yo sé que cuando él o ella llegue a nuestras vida será una gran alegría para toda la familia

R: _Oh por Dios- piensa la morena pues sus confusiones ya estaban causando estragos pues recuerda lo que sucedió en la tarde, mientras Rachel hablaba de darse otra oportunidad con la rubia, Quinn le había dado vía libre para que tuvieran otro hijo juntas, todo era una locura, una locura_

R: Eso es… - la morena se queda sin palabras pues en realidad no sabe qué decir , está asombrada para su fortuna la rubia la interrumpe con un beso, las chicas dejan que sus labios digan el resto

R: Hoy… hoy no nos cuidamos Amor, eso quiere decir que…- deja la oración al aire pues no sabe si está preparada para lo que sus oídos van a oír

Q: Eso quiere decir- la rubia hace que entrelacen sus manos- que es probable que esté embarazada y si no es así lo seguimos intentando, yo sé que disfrutas del proceso- sonríe, se acerca y la besa

Es un beso tierno y la dos sienten confort en el, las chicas unen sus frentes, después se separan un poco y se miran a los ojos Rachel se maravilla viendo tanto amor en ellos, las chicas se habían prometido una noche de pasión pero en este momento no habría nada más reconfortante que dormir la una en los brazos de la otra

R: Te amo Quinn- la morena no sabe que más decir en esta situación, necesitaba ayuda y de manera urgente

Q: Yo también Amor- le sonríe y se recuestan en la cama

* * *

**NA: La historia dio un pequeño giro.. jaja**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	4. Familia

Capitulo 4: Familia

Al día siguiente

Rachel despierta y por un momento cree que todo lo que pasó la noche anterior es un sueño hasta que siente que Quinn se estira entre sus brazos

Ummm- murmura la rubia

R: Buenos días- dice maravillada por la belleza natural de Quinn

Q: Buenos días Amor- le dice con una sonrisa- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Deberíamos dormir un poco más aprovechando que los niños no van a despertar en por lo menos una hora

La morena no responde simplemente le da un beso

Q: Esa es una muy buena manera de comenzar el día

Las chicas siguen besándose un poco más y de repente Rachel siente una de las manos de la rubia en la pretina de su pijama para después bajarla un poco junto con sus bóxers y tomar el miembro de la morena para estimularlo

R: Quinnn- gime y sus besos se vuelven más intensos

Pasan algunos minutos y sus lenguas siguen batallando, Rachel siente que está cada vez más cerca al orgasmo y justo en ese momento suena el teléfono fijo

R: No contestes- le dice contra sus labios

Q: Tenemos que hacerlo, los niños se pueden despertar por el ruido

La rubia contesta el teléfono y la morena resopla de frustración al perder el contacto con ella

_H: Hola Quinn- le dice su suegro_

_Q: Hola Hiram- dice y Rachel voltea a verla de inmediato_

_H: ¿Cómo están todos?- le pregunta_

_Q: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_

_H: Quinn, las llamaba para invitarlas almorzar y compartir un rato con ustedes, Leroy y yo nos morimos por ver a nuestros nietos_

_Q: No te preocupes, allí estaremos- le dice_

_H: Qué bien, Quinn ¿por ahí está Rachel?- le pregunta_

_Q: Sí pero se está bañando- responde al ver que la morena aún seguía en estado de excitación y frustración- si quieres le digo que te llame más tarde_

_H: No Quinn, no te molestes, mejor nos vemos aquí_

_Q: Nos vemos en un rato- dice antes de colgar_

R: ¿Era mi papá?- le pregunta

Q: Sí Amor, nos invitó almorzar hoy así que los niños tienen que estar listos a tiempo

La morena intenta decir algo pero la rubia la interrumpe justo antes de que lo diga

Q: Yo sé lo que me vas a decir pero vas a tener que encargarte de eso tu sola- le dice mirando su pene ahora semi erecto

Rachel intenta hablar de nuevo pero la rubia continúa

Q: Yo voy a preparar el desayuno mientras te calmas un poco y después despiertas a los niños ¿Okay?- le pregunta pero no es como si la morena tuviera opciones

La rubia se levanta de la cama y en el camino hacia la puerta mueve sus caderas más de necesario, llega allí y le manda un beso antes de ir a la cocina

R: Quinn me va a enloquecer si es que ya no estoy loca con todo lo que está pasando

* * *

Alrededor de 20 minutos después

Rachel se va a la habitación de Zoey y la observa dormir durante un momento, se toma el tiempo para detallarla pues aún no puede creer que exista alguien tan parecida a ella, Zoey es prácticamente una fotocopia suya de cuando tenía nueve años, era como retroceder el tiempo

La pequeña se mueve, al parecer presiente que está siendo observada y abre sus ojitos color avellana aún adormecida

Z: ¿Mamá?- le dice con un pequeño bostezo

R: Es hora de despertar- le dice con ternura

Z: No quiero, es domingo mamá, todos dormimos más los domingos

R: Lo sé pero vamos a ver a tu abuelo- le habla de Hiram

Z: ¡Sí!- dice emocionada y de repente ya no tiene sueño

R: Quinn está terminando de preparar el desayuno

Z: Frunce el ceño y le pregunta- ¿por qué no le dices mami? Me gusta más cuando la llamas así

R: Se me pasó- dice con una incómoda sonrisa- baja a desayunar, voy a despertar a tu hermano

_R: Tengo que ser más cuidadosa- piensa pues al parecer sus hijos estaban más acostumbrados a mamá y mami que a Rachel y Quinn_

* * *

Un par de minutos después la morena estaba en la habitación de Charlie

El chiquitín rubio tenía el cabello desordenado, parecía un leoncito, era una escena adorable y aún así algo irreal, Rachel aún no entiende que hace en este supuesto mundo alterno y como alteraría su propia realidad

La morena no tuvo corazón para despertarlo así que como pudo lo cargó hasta la cocina donde iban a desayunar

Q: ¿No lo despertaste, ah?- pregunta con una sonrisa al ver que Charlie aún dormía- siempre es lo mismo, Rachel Fabray- le sonríe

Lo que la rubia no sabe es que le había datos importantes a la morena, su apellido ya no era Berry sino Fabray y por otro lado Rachel y la Rachel de este mundo tenían comportamientos similares

Q: Dámelo, este caballero tiene que despertarse y comer

La rubia despierta a Charlie con delicadeza y al sentir el ahora de los waffles el pequeño vuelve a sus cinco sentidos. Rachel observa a la rubia en su papel de madre, era algo natural en ella así que no podía evitar verla con una sonrisa

* * *

Una hora después estaban terminando de desayunar, el desayuno se les había hecho largo porque los pequeños querían degustar mucho más de las delicias preparadas por Quinn, este era el momento indicado para seguir con la búsqueda del diario pero al parecer eso era misión imposible

Q: Amor baña y viste Charlie, yo me encargo de Zoey

R: Charlie, ven conmigo

El pequeño sale corriendo al lado de su mamá y toma su mano sorprendiendo a la morena en el proceso

C: Vamos, mamá- le dice entusiasmado

La morena se las arregla como puede para prepararle un baño en la tina, el pequeño trae algunos de sus juguetes abordo

R: Charlie, deja de jugar y báñate- le dice

C: No- responde el pequeño y empieza a salpicar el agua de la bañera

R: Charlie, me estás mojando- le dice con seriedad y el pequeño ríe

Charlie, toma unos de sus patitos, lo sumerge en el agua, lo llena, lo saco y moja a Rachel con un chorro de agua proveniente del juguete

R: ¡Charlie, basta!- le dice con autoridad y con tan sólo mirar el rostro del pequeño sabe que hirió sus sentimientos

C: Tú siempre juegas conmigo- le dice en una voz pequeñita entre sollozos, Charlie estaba a punto de llorar

R: Lo siento Charlie, no debí hablarte así, es que no siempre tengo ganas de jugar eso es todo, no vuelve a pasar

C: ¿Me lo prometes?

R: Te lo prometo- le asegura y sin importar que se empape le da un abrazo

C: Te amo mamá

R: Yo también te amo Príncipe – es ese momento se sintió muy bien decir eso

* * *

Una hora después

Q: ¿Charlie y tú ya están listos?- le pregunta desde la sala

R: Sí Amor, ya bajamos- le responde

Q: Están preciosos, los dos

Pronto llegan al garaje donde hay dos autos, obviamente uno es de Quinn y otro es de Rachel, lo que la morena no sabe es cuál es cuál. La rubia abre las puertas de atrás y los niños se ubican allí

R: Aseguren los cinturones- dice por instinto y la rubia le sonríe mientras los pequeños hacen lo indicado

La morena está a punto de ubicarse en el puesto del copiloto pero Quinn la agarra de sorpresa y le da un beso

_R: Podría acostumbrarme a esto- piensa_

Q: Maneja tu- le da las llaves, la morena sólo espera que su padre estuviera viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre porque no dar con la casa sería algo muy difícil de explicar

Una media hora después llegan a casa de sus padres, en su mundo Rachel no había regresado allí desde la muerte de Leroy 5 años atrás y eso había deteriorado su relación con Hiram, prácticamente ya no hablaba con él y aunque le doliera reconocerlo sabía que en gran parte eso era su culpa

Quinn toca el timbre y la morena casi se va de para atrás al ver a Leroy abriendo la puerta

L: Hola- les dice animadamente

Z y C: ¡Abuelito!- dicen y los abrazan como pueden

L: Sigan, no se queden aquí- les dice a las chicas- y ustedes vayan a saludar al abuelo Hiram que está en la cocina

Q: Yo voy con ellos

R: Papi…- dice con una mirada incrédula y en un impulso lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello

L: Yo también te extrañé my Rachy- le dice con cariño y la morena derrama algunas lágrimas pero las limpia inmediatamente- tres días sin vernos es mucho tiempo

El momento es interrumpido cuando aparecen todos en la sala

H: No me digas que ya tienes un papá favorito- bromea y Rachel también lo abraza

R: No saben lo mucho que los extrañé- les dice con sinceridad

L: Todos estamos aquí y ahora hay que aprovechar el momento

H: Bueno, yo voy a preparar el postre ¿Quién me acompaña?

Z y C: Yo, yo, yo- dicen entre saltos y van con su abuelo a la cocina

Q: Voy a vigilar que no acaben con todo así ustedes dos charlan un rato- dice antes de seguir el camino de sus hijos

L: Quinn te conoce muy bien- sonríe- ven, vamos al estudio

Una vez allí se acomodan y su padre inicia la conversación, la morena aun no puede creer que esté allí presente con ella

L: ¿Cómo están las cosas con Quinn?- le pregunta algo preocupado

R: Muy bien, nos reconciliamos- la morena habla con la poca información que tiene

L: Qué bueno y ¿qué han decidido?

R: Es probable que seas abuelo otra vez- le dice esperando su reacción

L: Pues si llega otro miembro a la familia bienvenido sea- dice entusiasmado- si quieres nos podemos quedar un rato con los niños para que afiances tu reconciliación con Quinn- le dice en tono sugerente

R: ¡Papá!- le dice con una sonrisa pues en realidad no quería hablar de sexo con él- gracias

L: ¿Por qué hija?

R: Por ser el mejor papá del mundo- le dice y lo abraza nuevamente

L: No dejes que Hiram escuche eso o ambos vamos a estar en problemas- los dos sonríen

R: ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupada por su salud

L: Como un roble, deja de preocuparte, tú sabes que ya no tengo cáncer de próstata, lo descubrimos a tiempo y lo tratamos y créeme tu padre se asegura que vaya a todos mis chequeos médicos

R: Me alegra saberlo

La comida está lista y todos almuerzan para después compartir un agradable rato en familia, una familia que Rachel en realidad no tiene pero siempre procurara guardar los buenos momentos en su memorias

Minutos después

La morena se sienta en unos de los columpios que hay en su casa, necesita estar sola por un momento y de repente siente la presencia de alguien, ya se le hace fácil reconocer a Gabriel sin importar que ahora esté utilizando la apariencia de Hiram

H: Hola- dice Gabriel

R: Mi papá está vivo aquí

H: Te dije que las cosas eran diferentes

R: Mis papás se ven tan felices aquí, yo no recuerdo la última vez que los vi sonreír juntos en mi mundo, quizás ni siquiera estaba ahí para verlo. Aún no me perdono por no haber estado junto a él en sus últimos días y en su funeral, fui una mala hija- la morena recuerda que estaba de gira pues había lanzado un álbum musical mientras aprovechaba su naciente éxito en Broadway

H: La muerte no es algo predecible Rachel

R: Si yo hubiera…- Gabriel la interrumpe

H: Eso no sirve de nada cuando la realidad es definitiva

R: ¿Y cuál es mi realidad? Porque no entiendo que hago aquí

H: ¿Ya encontraste el diario?

R: No

H: Disfruta de tu día familiar, volveré – le dice Gabriel

R: No te vayas, ¿por qué siempre haces eso? Necesito respuestas

H: Hija vamos, te necesitamos para completar los equipos de Pictionary- dice Hiram

R: Claro, vamos

Pasan alrededor de dos horas más, los niños estaban encantados con sus abuelos pero Quinn sabía que era tiempo de irse a casa

Q: Chicos, despídanse de los abuelos nos vamos a casa

L: No se preocupen, en un rato más los llevamos a casa- le pica el ojos a Rachel

Z: Mami, déjanos quedar un rato más si

C: Sí, por favor- dice con su voz angelical

Q: ¿Están seguros?- les pregunta

H: Sí, por nosotros no hay ningún problema

Q: Okay, nos vemos después, muchas gracias por todo

R: Los quiero papas, los visitaré pronto

* * *

Media hora después

Las chicas regresan a casa y la morena se sienta cómodamente a ver televisión

Q: Tenemos la casa para nosotras solas

R: Es silencioso sin los niños aquí

Q: Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo- la rubia aprovecha que tiene una falda y se quita sus panties rojos sensualmente ante la mirada de la morena que no le quitaba la vista de encima

Quinn se sienta sobre el regazo de Rachel y se mueve provocativamente, la televisión queda olvidada por completo

Quinnnn- gime la morena y besa su cuello

La morena siente que su cuerpo reacciona ante la estimulación, pronto libera a la rubia de su blusa y se enfoca en sus senos, besándolos y acariciándolos

La rubia la necesita ahora y con rapidez le quita la correa, desabotona sus jeans y baja el cierre para después acariciar su pene a través de los bóxers

Rachel también se desespera después de esta mañana necesita tener de nuevo a la rubia quien baja su bóxers y libera a su miembro erecto, Quinn continua moviéndose sobre su regazo

R: Estás tan mojada- dice contra sus labios

Q: Sólo por ti Amor- le dice

Rachel hace que se mueva un poco y guía su pene hasta la entrada de la rubia

R: Ummm, Quinn- gime la morena justo antes de que la rubia empiece a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella, Rachel la sigue así comparten sus cuerpos, con besos y caricias una vez más

Rachel la toma de la cintura y la pega más a su cuerpo

Q: Rachhhh- gime al sentir que llega al clímax, poco después la morena hace lo mismo dentro de ella y besa el cuello de la rubia en el proceso

R: Te amo Quinn

Q: Yo también te amo Rach- las chicas comparten un beso mientras se recuperan

Q: Ven, sigamos esto en la habitación- le dice con una sonrisa picara y la morena la sigue gustosa

* * *

Una hora después

Quinn está durmiendo a su lado así que la morena decide aprovechar el momento para buscar el diario. Se pone una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y lo busca donde cree que puede estar

Pasan algunos minutos y Rachel está a punto de darse por vencida hasta que piensa en el estudio, allí habían muchísimos libros de música aún así diez minutos después encuentra una libreta que llama su atención, alcanza a darle un vistazo y descubre que es el diario, justo en ese momento aparece Quinn algo adormecida así que lo esconde y hace con mi estuviera leyendo otro libro

Q: ¿Estás preparando clase, Amor?- le pregunta y Rachel trata de no mostrar la confusión en su rostro

R: Eh… sí- responde pues parece la respuesta más confiable

Q: Recuerda que mañana es el primer día de Brittany como profesora de danza y prometiste darle un tour, aunque la escuela no ha cambiado mucho pero tú sabes cómo es, además no por nada eres la mejor profesora de música que ha tenido el McKinley High

_R: ¡¿Qué?!- piensa- lo que me faltaba, ahora enseño en el McKinley_

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	5. Descubrimientos

Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos

Diez minutos después Quinn y Rachel escuchan el sonido de un auto cerca a su garaje, al parecer los padres de la morena habían regresado con los niños

Q: Amor, tú te vistes más rápido, ve y los recibes mientras me cambio

La morena deja el diario muy bien guardado y regresa a su habitación donde se viste tan rápido como puede, pocos segundos después de ponerse los zapatos escucha el timbre

Rachel abre la puerta y ve a Leroy con los pequeños quienes luchaban por permanecer despiertos

L: Están exhaustos- le dice

R: Me imagino que estuvieron jugando con ustedes hasta que los venció el cansancio- mira a los chicos con ternura

L: Tú sabes que nos divertimos mucho, nada como pasar tiempo con los abuelos- dice con una sonrisa

R: Niños, despídanse del abuelo

Z y C: Adiós abuelito- cada uno recibe un beso de despedida

L: Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana Rach, me despides de Quinn- le dice y le da un beso en la mejilla

R: Hasta luego papi- la morena vuelve a abrazarlo, en esta realidad tenía a su padre y no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo con él

Leroy se marcha y unos pocos segundos después Quinn aparece en sala

Q: ¿Se divirtieron?- le pregunta a sus pequeños

Z y C: Los niños asienten y la rubia entiende que están agotados

Q: Yo me encargo de Charlie- la rubia lleva al pequeño a su habitación

R: Ven- le dice a Zoey- ya es hora de descansar

* * *

Una hora después Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cama, la morena estaba esperando que la rubia se quedara dormida para regresar al estudio y leer el diario pero al parecer Quinn tenía otros planes, para Rachel era bastante curioso verla con gafas y muy entretenida leyendo un libro

Q: ¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunta al ver que la morena la mira con intensidad

R: Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- le dice con una sonrisa provocando que la rubia se sonroje

Q: Han pasado diez años y aún haces que me sonroje como la primera vez- la rubia se acerca a ella y le da un beso

R: Te amo- le dice mirándola a los ojos- en esta y otras vidas siempre te amaré… siempre

Q: Estás súper romántica- le sonríe- nuestra última pelea me tenía preocupada pero yo sé que nuestro amor está más fuerte que nunca

R: Tan poco es como si peleáramos mucho- le dice para obtener algo de información

Q: Sin importar los obstáculos siempre encontramos nuestro camino juntas- la morena nota algo en la mirada de la rubia pero su instinto le dice que es mejor no comentarlo, es probable que haya algo más relacionado con esa oración

Las chicas se abrazan y comparten algunos besos hasta que se quedan dormidas

* * *

Rachel despierta a eso de las 4 de la mañana, la morena nota que Rae también hace acto de presencia y como no si estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con su rubia. Rachel quería aprovechar para leer el diario, la morena estaba durmiendo abrazada a la Quinn así que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa si no quería despertarla

La morena se mueve un poco y su plan se viene al piso cuando escucha la voz de la rubia

Q: ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta aún con los ojos cerrados

R: Voy al baño- es lo primero que pasa por su mente

Q: Puedo sentir a Rae- dice con una sonrisita ante de quedar frente a su esposa

R: Lo siento- le dice apenada hace tiempo no le pasaba algo así

Q: Amor no tienes porque disculparte, ya llevamos 9 años casadas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te pasa- le da un beso y su mano recorre el cuerpo de la morena. Rachel tiene curiosidad por la información que contiene el diario pero en este momento no quiere nada más que estar con Quinn, no necesitó más que un beso para cambiar de planes

R: Creo que debemos practicar un poco más en esto de traer otro niño al mundo- le dice haciéndose la seria mientras se ubica encima de la rubia quien sonríe y la besa de nuevo

Q: Ahora estamos peor que en nuestra luna de miel- las dos sonríen

Pronto las chicas se desvisten, los labios de la morena recorren el cuerpo de la rubia, besan el interior de sus muslos y pronto le dan placer donde más lo necesita

Q: Rachh- gime y pone una de sus manos en la cabellera negra

Las manos de la morena acarician sus senos mientras su lengua hace contacto con su clítoris una y otra vez, Rachel quiere darle más y más placer así que baja una de sus manos y la penetra con dos dedos

Q: Dios mío- gime la rubia y arquea su espalda ante la agradable sensación de placer

Unos minutos después Quinn siente como su cuerpo llega al clímax

R: Deliciosa- dice después de lamer sus dedos

Las chicas se besan y Quinn puede saborearse en ella, la rubia abre sus piernas y la morena se ubica entre ellas, una de sus manos toca su pene y con él siente la humedad de Quinn, la morena la penetra lentamente entrando y saliendo pues si mal no recordaba eso volvía loca a rubia

Q: Rachel, te necesito ahora- le dice con desesperación

R: Como tu digas mi Amor- le sonríe y sus cuerpos empiezan moverse con ritmo

Q: Ahhhh… ahh… ah- los gemiditos de la rubia estaban enloqueciendo a la morena que cada vez se movía con más intención

R: Te amo, te amo

Q: Yo te adoro Amor

Rachel siente que Quinn la aprieta deliciosamente cuando llega nuevamente al orgasmo y la morena no hace más que seguirla en la ruta del placer

R: Wow- dice la morena mientras se ubica al lado de Quinn, sus cuerpos aún sudaban por las actividades previas- eso estuvo maravilloso Amor

Q: Descansa Amor, hoy será un largo día- la besa en la frente

La lectura del diario tendría que esperar algo más pues ahora la morena estaba completamente agotada y satisfecha, hacer el amor con Quinn le encantaba

* * *

En la mañana

Quinn es la primera en despertar

Q: Amorcito- la llama

R: Buenos días Preciosa- le sonríe y acaricia su rostro

Q: ¿Estás cansadita?- le pregunta

R: No, estoy como nueva- la morena hace como si fuera a estirar sus brazos y sin darse cuenta como Quinn termina entre ellos

Q: Amor- sonríe- tenemos que despertar al os niños, bañarnos, desayunar, no podemos quedarnos en la cama- la rubia no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama

R: Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- le da un beso en la frente

Q: En serio tenemos que levantarnos de la cama

R: Lo sé- la libera del abrazo y antes de que la rubia se separe completamente de ella, le da una palmada en el trasero

Q: ¡Rach!- le dice con una sonrisa y después se va caminando al baño como Dios la trajo al mundo

La morena no puede quitar su mirada de la esbelta figura de Quinn

Q: ¿Vienes?- pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta una vez llega a la puerta de baño

Rachel no podía pedir mejor motivación así que rápidamente sale de la cama y la sigue

* * *

Las chicas repiten la rutina, Rachel se encarga de despertar a los niños y bañar a Charlie mientras Quinn hace lo mismo con Zoey

Minutos después

Q: Amor ¿los niños ya están listos?- pregunta desde el segundo piso

R: Sí- le responde y ve a la rubia bajar por las escaleras, se sorprende un poco al verla en de oficina

Q: Rach, olvidaste tu maletín- Quinn se lo entrega a su esposa, la verdad Rachel sólo se había preocupado por llevar el diario con ella, no había pensado mucho en su nuevo rol de profesora- ahora si todos estamos listos

R: Gracias Amor, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza

Las chicas van con los niños hasta el garaje, la rubia se acerca a uno de los autos así que la morena supone que el otro es el de ella

Q: Adiós mis bebés, se cuidan- le dice a sus pequeños y les da un beso a cada uno

Z y C: Adiós mami- le dicen a coro y sus madres los observan subirse al auto de la morena

Q: No nos hemos separado y ya te extraño- la abraza y la morena sonríe

R: Te amo Preciosa-Quinn se inclina un poco y las chicas se besan con ternura

Q: Nos vemos después

La rubia sale primero en su auto y después la morena se queda sola con los niños sin tener la menor idea de donde estudian

Z: Mamá tomaste el camino equivocado-

R: Lo siento, no sé qué pasa conmigo hoy… por qué no hacemos una cosa ustedes me dicen cómo llegamos a la escuela

C: Por allá - señala Charlie mientras Zoey la observa con extrañez pues su madre sabía muy bien cuál era el camino

15 minutos después

C: Ya llegamos- le dice emocionado pues para él todo era un juego y al igual que Rachel le gustaba ganar en todo

Los chicos se bajan del auto, Charlie se despide de su madre antes de ser recibido por su profesora y Zoey se queda unos minutos más con la morena antes de ir a su salón de clases

Z: Olvidaste como llegar hasta aquí ¿cierto?- le pregunta y al parecer Zoey era mucho más inteligente y observadora de lo que la morena suponía

R: No chiquita, no es nada… sólo quería saber si tu hermano y tú lo recordaban- le dice con algo de nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido ante la pequeña

Z: Estás mintiendo mamá

_R: Dios… Zoey me conoce muy bien- piensa_

R: No es así

Z: ¿Mamá estás enferma?- le pregunta con preocupación- yo no quiero que te pase nada

R: Zoey, no te preocupes, no estoy enferma, sólo olvide el camino… eso es todo, no pasa nada- admite la morena- yo estoy bien; ahora ve a clases, vas a llegar tarde

Z: Te quiero mamá

R: Y yo a ti chiquita- la morena se agacha y le da un abrazo y un beso como despedida

Rachel estaba tentada a no ir a trabajar y aprovechar la mañana leyendo el diario pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones si no llegaba además Brittany la esperaba para el tour de su primer día de trabajo

* * *

Mientras tanto

Quinn llega al Banco Lima donde trabaja, saluda algunos de sus compañeros y colegas pues en media hora empiezan a atender al público

Br: Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta el chico con una sonrisa, llevaba años enamorado de la rubia quien no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pues para ella su único amor era Rachel Berry

Q: Muy bien Brody, gracias por preguntar- le dice no sólo a uno de sus colegas si no también a un gran amigo

Br: ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Q: Fue un agradable fin de semana en familia, en realidad no podría pedir nada mejor

Br: Ah… -dice algo decepcionado aunque la rubia no lo nota- eso quiere decir que te reconciliaste con Rachel

Q: Ella y yo estamos mejor que nunca

Br: Pues qué bueno que Rachel volvió a sus sentidos y entendió lo que significaría tener otro hijo

Q: De hecho, es probable que seas tío otra vez- dice la rubia y a Brody se le viene el mundo encima, quizá esta era la señal que necesitaba para alejarse un poco de la rubia y así dejar de amarla como lo hace

Q: Lo que quiero decir es que me hace ilusión que tengamos otro hijo, ella también quiere así nada nos detiene siempre y cuando las dos estemos juntas en esto- le dice con una sonrisa

Br: Entonces me alegro por las dos- le dice aunque no hay sinceridad en sus palabras

Q: Deberías ir a visitarnos, los niños extrañan a tío Brody

Br: Sí, claro, en estoy días iré- dice el chico aunque sabe que la afirmación de Quinn no es del todo cierta pues a Zoey no le caía muy bien tío Brody- mejor me voy antes que venga el jefe y nos regañe

Q: Okay, hablamos después

* * *

Rachel llega la McKinley y tal como lo había dicho Quinn las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, la morena se sorprendió al ver que había un lugar en el estacionamiento con su nombre

B: Hola Rach- le dice la bailarina mientras se acerca a ella para después abrazarla

R: Hola Brittany- la rubia ojiazul se desprende del abrazo y la mira con curiosidad pero no dice nada

B: Estoy lista para mi tour- dice emocionada- no puedo creer que vamos a trabajar juntas

Rachel confía en su memoria y le muestras las instalaciones a la bailarina, la oficina del director, la sala de profesores, el auditorio, el gimnasio y algunas otras cosas más. La morena no se percata de la intensa mirada de Brittany sobre ella, en realidad la rubia no estaba viendo el lugar, estaba más enfocada en observar a Rachel

R: Y eso es todo Brittany- la morena agradece que las cosas no han cambiado mucho, si no hacer el tour por el colegio sería algo casi imposible

B: gracias Rachel- le dice- que curioso, llegamos justo a tu oficina

R: Sí- dice la morena al ver tras ella una oficina con el nombre Sra. Fabray

La morena intenta abrir la puerta pero tiene el seguro puesto, Rachel busca en el bolso y encuentra un llavero con 3 llaves, mete la primera y la segunda pero no es ninguna de esas, con la tercera llave la puerta abre

R: Y esta es mi oficina- las dos entran

A Rachel le parece un poco extraño que la rubia ojiazul no diga nada y se quede mirándola como si no se conocieran

B: ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunta con curiosidad

R: ¿Quién más puedo ser?, Rachel- le dice con una sonrisa

B: Umm, no, hay algo diferente en ti, tú no eres nuestra Rachel

R: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Brittany?- le pregunta algo preocupada

B: Eres muy parecida a Rachel, idéntica incluso pero hay algo diferente lo puedo sentir y con lo de las llaves sólo lo comprobaste

R: Brittany, lo que estás diciendo es una locura

B: Hace mucho tiempo no me llamas así, usualmente me dices Britt o Britt Britt. No te esfuerces en mentirme sólo dime quién eres en realidad- le habla con tranquilidad

R: Soy Rachel- le dice- pero no soy la Rachel de este mundo- admite

B: ¿Dónde está la Rachel de nuestro mundo?

R: No lo sé y aún no entiendo que hago aquí, todo es distinto de donde vengo

B: ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

R: No, tú eres la única que sabe de esto

B: No entiendo cómo no se dan cuenta, incluso tu aura es distinta

R: ¿Pue… puedes ver mi aura?- le pregunta sorprendida

B: Claro Rach, tú sabes que tengo algo de psíquica- le sonríe- lo siento, olvidé que no eres Rachel, bueno no la Rachel de este mundo

R: ¿No te extraña todo esto?

B: Sé que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar pero no entiendo por qué en tu caso ¿cómo es tu vida en ese otro mundo del que hablas?

Rachel está a punto de hablar cuando alguien toca a su puerta

SC: Que bueno verlas aquí- les dice el director

B: Es un gusto verlo de nuevo director Schue- Rachel se sorprende al ver que su antiguo profesor de coro es el nuevo director del McKinley

SC: Para nosotros es un gusto que estés trabajando con nosotros- le dice con una sonrisa- supongo que Rachel te habrá dado el tour por las instalaciones pero aún falta que veas tu nueva oficina

B- Sí, claro- la bailarina le lanza una mirada a Rach el indicándole que su conversación quedaría pendiente

SC: Hasta luego Rachel

R: Hasta luego señor Schue

* * *

Media hora después la morena tenía que dar su primera clase en el salón 402 al menos eso era lo que decía su horario, la Rachel de este mundo era bastante ordenada y tenía notas sobre las clases con eso la morena no llegaría tan perdida, una de sus primeras clases era con el glee club

R: Buenos días

Buenos días- le responden

R: Empiecen con los calentamientos- les instruye

Una chica alza la mano insistentemente

R: Dime

Tengo una canción preparada para el día de hoy y me gustaría cantarla antes de seguir con la lección

R: El escenario es tuyo- esa era un forma de ganar más tiempo

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_  
_They will not be pushed aside and turned_  
_Into your own all 'cause you won't_  
_Listen_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_  
_I'm not at home in my own home_  
_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_  
_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I'm feeling_  
_I'm more than what you made of me_  
_I followed the voice you gave to me_  
_But now I've gotta find my own…_

_R: Esta chica tiene talento- piensa la morena y sonríe, en ese momento recuerda sus días en el glee club_

R: Eso estuvo muy bien- le dice una vez termina la canción

Pasa el tiempo y la morena se sorprende la facilidad con que se le da enseñar música, son cosas que sabe y se siente bien al poder compartirlo con otras personas

R: Sigue trabajando en esa nota y cuando lo logres verás que la canción queda perfecta- le dice a uno de sus alumnos

Gracias señora Fabray- le responde el chico y la morena apenas nota como se acostumbra a que la llamen por ese apellido

* * *

Por fin llega la hora del almuerzo y la morena decide aprovechar el momento para quedarse en su oficina y leer el diario pues no quiere ser interrumpida por nadie

_Febrero 28, 2013_

_No sé ni porque escribo aquí, en realidad no creo en esto de los diarios pero algunas personas dicen que escribir es saludable, como sea, siento la necesidad de escribir sobre el día de hoy, un día que me cambio la vida._

_En este momento llegan a mí los recuerdos del aquel día en el aeropuerto, Quinn me pidió que me quedara y nos aventuráramos a tener una vida juntas… yo quería decir que sí, mi corazón me gritaba que me quedara con ella pero no lo escuché_

Rachel siente que sus ojos se llenan de agua pues eso era muy cierto muchas veces había luchado consigo misma para no volver a los brazos de la rubia y olvidarse de sus sueños. La morena continua leyendo y en su mente puede ver aquello de lo que hablan las palabras, como si lo estuviera viviendo en el momento, puede sentir todo lo que sentía la otra Rachel era como estar filmando una película de su propia vida en otro mundo

_El 27 de febrero ya no pude más, tenía que verla, besarla, sentirla junto a mi; nunca en mi vida había sentido algo como lo que siento por Quinn un amor tan grande que hace sentir capaz de todo. Ese día me levanté, era un gran día, tenía un examen y mis notas de estudio estaban en la mesa de noche junto a una foto de Quinn yo juntas sonriendo felices y allí lo supe, supe lo que quería. Tomé mi maleta y empecé a empacar después fui al aeropuerto y tomé el primer avión a Nueva York, volví por ella, por el amor de mi vida._

R: Volviste- dice en voz alta- la Rachel de este mundo volvió

_Nunca voy a olvidar su cara de felicidad al verme tras la puerta y estoy segura que reflejaba a la mía, sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue como volver al cielo y nunca podría describir lo que sentí a tener su cuerpo contra el mío y hacer el amor con ella_

En la mente de la morena

_El 28 de febrero en la mañana_

_Rachel sentía las caricias de Quinn en su vientre, justo después de un beso tierno_

_Q: Amor, tengo que decirte algo pero no quiero que te preocupes no es seguro_

_R: Dime Amor- le dice antes de robarle un beso_

_Q: Tengo un retraso- le dice con algo de nerviosismo pues no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción_

_R: Okay- le dice tan tranquila como puede- entonces compremos una prueba de embarazo o mejor vamos al médico Amor_

_Q: Amor, ya compré una, de hecho me la iba a hacer ayer pero justo en ese momento llegaste_

_R: Hazla, sólo quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo sin importar el resultado, te amo- le dice mirándola los ojos y le da un beso_

_Q: Y yo a ti- le responde_

_La rubia sale de la cama y entra al baño mientras Rachel espera ansiosa_

_2 minutos después_

_R: ¿Sabes el resultado Amor?- le pregunta_

_Q: Todavía falta un minuto_

_Rachel sale de la cama y se acerca a ella abrazándola por la espalda y después le da un beso en el cuello_

_Las chicas se quedan así por un momento, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos_

_Q: Es positivo, estoy embarazada_

_R: Sí- dice la morena con una sonrisa y Quinn se voltea para quedar frente a ella, Rachel la llena de besos mientras caminan hacia la cama y caen en ella_

_Q: ¿Estás contenta?- le pregunta pues no se esperaba una reacción tan positiva y efusiva _

_R: ¿Cómo no? Voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo. Yo te adoro Quinn y yo sé este no es el mejor momento pero ya hablaremos de eso después, yo sólo quiero que sepas que yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por hacerlos felices_

_Quinn la interrumpe con un beso_

_R: Voy a ser mamá- dice con una sonrisa_

_Q: Vas a ser mamá, vamos a tener un hijo juntas- dice la rubia poniéndose algo sentimental_

_Pronto Quinn siente los labios de la morena sobre los suyos y esta vez tiene un nuevo significado para ellas hacer el amor, las chicas se quedan dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra mientras la prueba de embarazo queda olvidada en el piso_

_Tres horas después_

_Nana Fabray llega al apartamento de su nieta, entra con la llave que tiene pues está cansada de golpear y que no le abran la puerta. Una vez allí inspecciona el apartamento y lo encuentra tan desordenado que lo describiría como una pocilga. No puede ver a Quinn en la sala así que va hasta su habitación_

_N: ¿Qué significa esto?- dice al ver a las chicas desnudas en la cama_

_Q: ¡Nana!_

_N: ¡Eres igual de zorra que tu madre!- le dice con veneno_

_Q: ¡A mi mamá la respetas!- le grita_

_R: Yo no voy a permitir que le hable así a Quinn_

_La morena habla pero la atención de Nana se va hacia la prueba de embarazo tirada en el piso_

_N: Y para colmo estás embarazada de este fenómeno- dice con cara de asco al ver a Rachel_

_Q: No voy a permitir que insultes a la mujer que amo o a nuestro hijo_

_N: Todavía estas a tiempo Quinn, deshazte de eso y aléjate de las malas compañías- señala a su vientre y a la morena_

_R: Ni usted, ni nadie nos va a separar y le sugiero que se vaya antes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta_

_N: Tú no eres nadie- le responde a la morena- y tú –le dice a su nieta- lo vas a perder todo_

_Q: Créeme, lo que pierdo no se compara en nada a lo que gano- dice con firmeza y seguridad_

_N: Te vas a arrepentir de esto toda tu vida niña estúpida- sin más se va de allí_

R: Según esto Quinn estaba embarazada… eso no… ¿es posible que tenga un hijo en mi mundo?, necesito hablar con Gabriel cuanto antes, necesito saberlo

La morena se levanta de la silla y limpia el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro e intenta verse lo mejor posible, justo cuando va a salir el director Schue aparece con una rubia que no había visto antes

C: Rachel qué bueno que te encontré aquí, se nos hizo extraño que no estuvieras en la sala de profesores

R: Tenía que organizar algunas cosas- se excusa

SC: No te preocupes Rachel, yo estaba hablando con la profesora July, sobre algunas adiciones para la obra de teatro que tiene planeada con los chicos además que mejor que la profesora de música y de drama trabajen juntas- dice el director

R: Sí, claro- dice de forma cortés aunque en realidad eso era lo último en su cabeza

SC: Bueno, las dejo para que discutan los detalles- el director se va

R: Dígame profesora July, cuáles son esas adiciones – la morena quería acabar con esa conversación lo más pronto posible

C: ¿Desde cuándo me dices profesora July?, tú siempre me llamas Cassandra- le sonríe coquetamente

R: Lo siento Cassandra- le dice con una sonrisa falsa, no le gustaba la actitud de esta mujer

C: Te estuve esperando el sábado ¿por qué no llegaste al hotel?

R: ¿Qué?- le pregunta con confusión y siente que un pie acaricia su pierna hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la morena se aleja del contacto- ¿qué haces?

C: Tú sabes que la pasaríamos muy bien- le dice con la voz ronca- no sé por qué no fuiste pero podemos encontrarnos otro día

R: No tengo por qué encontrarme contigo para nada- le aclara

C: Yo sé que tienes cargo de conciencia por tu familia y eso... pero ojos que no ven corazón que no siente- le dice con una sonrisa- me encantas Rachel pero no te voy a rogar toda la vida – se acerca a la morena y le habla al oído con sensualidad- mucho más cuando a fin de cuentas vas a terminar en mi cama… adiós profesora Fabray- sin decir más sale de la oficina dejando a la morena sin palabras

R: ¿Qué carajos es todo esto?- se pregunta a sí misma pues estaba aun más confundida

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	6. Rachel2

Capitulo 6: Rachel2

R: Yo nunca engañaría Quinn… ninguna versión mía lo haría, ¡Dios!- dice exasperada

La morena se desploma en la silla de su escritorio tratando de convencerse, aún no sabía con certeza cuál la relación de Rachel con Cassandra pero si de algo estaba segura era que si las cosas iban mal, ella haría todo lo posible por ponerlas en orden

Según el horario Rachel tenía dos horas más de trabajo, estaba intrigada por obtener más información del diario pero también debía cumplir con la rutina de la Rachel de este mundo. La morena termina con las clases del día, al menos tuvo la suerte de no encontrarse de nuevo con la profesora July, Rachel se dirige a su oficina para recoger sus cosas un par de minutos después reaparece Brittany

B: Hola de nuevo Rachel2- le sonríe

R: Hola- la morena sonríe por primera vez después de lo sucedido con Cassandra, la bailarina siempre tenía sus ocurrencias- ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?

B: Excelente, esto es lo que me gusta hacer- le responde

R: Me alegro por ti- le dice aunque es perceptible su cambio de actitud con respecto a la mañana y Brittany lo nota

B: ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta

R: No es nada

B: No te creo

R: Es… no entiendo muchas cosas, todo es tan diferente aquí- de repente se siente el cambio en el ambiente y la morena sabe cuál es la causa

B: Así es Rachel –le dice Gabriel

R: Te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo- le dice con algo de desesperación

B: ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte Rachel?

R: Diciéndome lo que necesito saber- le dice- según lo que leí en este diario, Rachel, la de este mundo volvió con Quinn y ambas descubrieron que estaban esperando un bebé… y no sé por qué tengo esta idea en mi mente pero… ¿es posible que mi Quinn y yo tengamos un hijo?

B: Tú misma lo dijiste las cosas son muy diferentes

R: No me respondas con más enigmas, no con algo tan importante como esto- se acerca a la figura de Brittany

B: No, Quinn y tú no tienen un hijo

R: Por un momento pensé que…- en su rostro se notaba un dejo de desilusión

B: Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora preocúpate por tu vida aquí, los resultados de tus acciones dependen de ti

R: Entonces ayúdame a entender lo que debo hacer

B: Yo soy tu guía pero hay cosas que debes descubrir por ti misma- le dice Gabriel y la morena vuelve a asentir el cambio

Brittany se sacude y mira a Rachel con algo de confusión

B: ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta

R: Nada- le responde rápidamente

B: Sentí como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo, como si alguien tuviera control sobre mí

R: Ehh…- la morena en realidad no sabe que decir

B: ¿Te comunicaste con alguien a través de mí?

R: ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta con curiosidad

B: Ya te dije que puedo sentir cosas que otros no ¿con quién hablas?

R: Es mi guía o al menos eso es lo que dice él

B: ¿Él? ¿Cómo se llama?

R: Gabriel

B: Interesante- le dice pero no elabora su respuesta

R: Brittany, por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que pasa

B: No te preocupes Rachel2, yo soy la mejor amiga de Rachel y nunca traicionaría su confianza

R: Dime algo… yo… ¿Rachel le ha sido infiel a Quinn?- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos pues si era cierto que Brittany era la mejor amiga de la morena, era muy probable que supiera

B: No, pero tiene la tentación muy cerca- le responde

R: ¿A qué te refieres?

B: ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de esto en el camino a casa?- le sugiere- con eso me llevas

R: Brittany no sé dónde vives- le recuerda

B: Yo te guió, vamos que no quiero que nadie nos escuche

Pronto llegan al estacionamiento y salen de allí rumbo a la casa de la bailarina, minutos después llegan a su destino

R: ¿Está es tu casa?- le pregunta

B: Sí y no te preocupes, San y Joshua regresan en un par de horas ¿Quieres beber algo?

R: No, gracias Brittany mejor sigamos con la conversión que teníamos ¿a qué te referías con que Rachel tiene la tentación muy cerca?

B: Dos palabras, Cassandra July- le responde

R: Hoy tuve un encuentro con ella y no fue grato

B: Esa zorra no rinde

R: Brittany- la morena se sorprende al escucharla hablar así

B: Hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Rachel siempre se negó a sus avances y aún así sigue insistiendo

R: Ósea que Rachel no le es infiel a Quinn- Rachel quiere tener ese punto lo más claro posible

B: Cassandra lleva dos años como profesora en el McKinley desde el primer día te tiene entre ojos o al menos eso fue lo que Rachel nos contó

R: ¿Nos?

B: Sí, a Mercedes y a mí

R: Cuéntame más de la relación entre Cassandra y la Rachel de este mundo

B: Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, esa mujer es una víbora y está dispuesta a todo por ti pero Rachel siempre se ha negado y ha puesto a su familia primero y créeme que en este caso no fue la excepción

R: ¿Quinn lo sabe?- le pregunta pues si lo que decía Brittany era cierto porque Cassandra hablaba de un encuentro en un hotel

B: No y es mejor que siga así, no sería la primera vez que tiene que quitarte a una chica de esas de encima, no sabes cómo se pone, no es bonito y no creo que eso sea necesario justo ahora que se están recuperando de la crisis en la que estaban

R: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

B: Bobita, Sanny me contó aunque ella no sabe que eres Rachel2

R: Sí, no pensé en eso- le dice- gracias por contarme esto, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti

B: No te preocupes Rachel2, ¿por qué no mejor me cuentas cómo son las cosas en tu mundo?

R: En mi mundo, Quinn y yo no nos he visro desde hace 10 años cuando fuimos novias en secundaria. Yo viajé a Londres y terminé mis estudios allí, me convertí en una actriz reconocida en el teatro en especial en los escenarios de Broadway e incluso saqué un álbum musical, no tengo una pareja estable a pesar de mi éxito profesional, mi mejor amigo es Kurt aunque perdí el contacto con los demás gleeks

B: Wow, sí que es diferente- le dice y después se pone algo pensativa

R: ¿Lo que me pasa te dice algo?- pregunta por su opinión

B: Te están dando una segunda oportunidad Rachel, aprovéchala

R: Hablas como él, como Gabriel y al parecer todos entienden esto menos yo, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, prefiero irme a casa y descansar un rato, gracias por tu ayuda- se levanta del sofá

B: Sigue leyendo el diario y encontraras más respuestas- le dice

R: Yo nunca te hablé del diario Brittany – le dice

B: Ya te dije soy una de las mejores amigas de Rach y que tengo algo de psíquica- le dice con una sonrisa- tienes que trabajar en tu memoria Rachel2

R: Sí que tonta, lo siento, de nuevo mil gracias Brittany y nos vemos mañana- convencida con la respuesta

B: Adiós Rachel2

La morena se retira y Brittany se queda en casa

B: Se que estás aquí, puedo sentirte- dice la bailarina y Gabriel sonríe- sólo quiero que sepas que voy a ayudar a Rachel2 en todo lo que pueda

G: Gracias Brittany- se acerca a ella sin mostrarse físicamente y le susurra al oído

* * *

Rachel se sienta en su auto por unos minutos y aprovecha su soledad para leer un poco más de la información en el diario así que buscó y busco hasta encontrar algo sobre Cassandra July

_22 de Julio de 2021_

_Hoy llego la nueva profesora de drama parece ser una mujer agradable_

_27 de Agosto de 2021_

_Quizá son ideas mías pero creo que le gustó a la profesora July_

_31 de Octubre de 2021_

_Todo está contra mía, Cassandra y yo somos las chaperonas del baile de Hallowen, ese disfraz que se puso deja todo a la imaginación, ella y yo sabemos que lo hizo por provocarme menos mal que no he caído en su juego_

_3 de Diciembre de 2021_

_En definitiva Cassandra siente algo por mí, he intentado ser cordial y encontrar una forma de dejarle las cosas claras y salir de esta situación, yo amo a Quinn eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar_

_15 de Mayo del 2022 _

_Es la fiesta de los profesores del McKinley, es algo que hacemos cada año, esta vez fue diferente, estuvimos en una discoteca y como cosa rara tomé unos tragitos de más y eso me hizo ir al baño, al salir de ahí estaba Cassandra y me invitó a bailar, en ese momento no le vi nada de malo y la seguí a la pista de baile, ella baila sensualmente contra mí y Rae estaba empezando a despertar. Yo amo a Quinn pero no soy de palo y estar tomada no me ayudaba en nada, en uno de sus movimientos se acercó a mi e intento besarme, yo la esquivé diciendo "tú no eres Quinn" me alejé de allí y me fui a mi casa a dormir al lado de la mujer que amo_

_26 de Julio del 2022_

_La profesora July coquetea conmigo abiertamente y ya le he dicho que no va a pasar nada entre nosotras el problema es que ella parece no entenderlo_

_17 de Septiembre del 2022_

_No sé qué pasa con Quinn, últimamente no tiene tiempo más que para los niños y su trabajo y por más que lo hemos discutido aún no llegamos a un acuerdo. Extrañamente la profesora July ha sido un gran apoyo y creo que el tiempo en que se alejó de mí le sirvió para comprender que entre nosotras no puede existir más que una amistad_

* * *

Habían otras fechas donde se mencionaba a Cassandra July pero Rachel no pudo leerlas porque recibió una llamada de Quinn diciendo que la esperaba en casa, 10 minutos después la morena llega a casa y puede escuchar a Quinn y los niños allí

C: Mamá- dice el pequeño y sale corriendo a su encuentro

R: Hola – le sonríe, fue un corto periodo de tiempo pero extraño a los niños y a Quinn, extraño es vida familiar sin dramas y sin problemas de otras vidas- ¿dónde están tu mamá y tu hermana?

C: En la cocina

R: Ven, vamos- la morena deja su maletín en una de las mesas, toma la mano de Charlie y camina juntos hasta la cocina

Z: Hola mamá- Zoey le da un abrazo y Quinn observa su interacción

R: ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Z: Muy bien, tuve la mejor calificación en matemáticas- le dice emocionada

R: Eso es excelente, felicitaciones

Q: Hola Amor- se inclina para darle un beso corto

R: Hola- dice la morena pero antes de retirarse por completo le roba otro beso, los labios de la rubia eran su mayor adicción

Q: ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

R: Bien, lo normal- le comenta

Q: Sí, te siento como apagada, usualmente llegas muy animada

R: Será porque los extrañé mucho

Q: Te amo- le sonríe

R: Y yo a ti- le responde

Z: ¿Mamá podemos ver televisión?

R: Sí mientras la cena esta lista- Charlie y Zoey salen corriendo hasta la sala para ver caricaturas

R: ¿Qué estás preparando Amor?- le pregunta

Q: Uno de tus platos veganos favoritos

R: Déjame ayudarte- le dice pero abraza a la rubia por la espalda y besa su cuello

Q: Umm, así me estás ayudando mucho- le dice y voltea para besarla como es debido

R: Soy adicta a ti ¿lo sabías?

Q: Qué bueno porque tú me encantas- las chicas se besan nuevamente

Unos cuantos minutos después la cena está lista y todos se sientan a la mesa para compartir un rato en familia y hablar de su día

Q: Mi día fue muy normal, quizá hubo más clientes de lo usual en el banco- les comenta- ah… por cierto, su tío Brody va venir a visitarlos en estos días

R y Z: ¿Brody?- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo con una expresión de disgusto en sus rostros para Quinn era como ver dos gotas de agua

Q: Amor- le dice a su esposa, las dos se distraen al ver que Charlie bosteza una y otra vez, era obvio que el pequeño estaba agotado

R: Voy a llevar a Charlie a su habitación

Z: Yo voy contigo, todavía tengo una tarea por hacer

Q: No te vas a trasnochar Zoey- le dice aunque aún era temprano, a su hija le gustaba leer libros o escuchar música hasta altas horas de la noche

Z: No Mami, es algo sencillo, termino la tarea y me acuesto a dormir

La rubia se despide de los niños y les da las buenas noches, la morena sube con los chicos, hace que Charlie se ponga la pijama y el pequeño cierra su ojitos de inmediato al sentir la comodidad de su cama, Rachel va a la habitación de Zoey y la ve coloreando animadamente

R: ¿Cómo vas?

Z: Bien Mamá apenas estoy empezando

R: Te puedo preguntar algo

Z: Dime Mamá

R: ¿Te cae bien el tío Brody?

Z: No- dice la niña con sinceridad y sin rodeos- no me gusta como mira a mi Mami

R: No te preocupes que yo estoy aquí para cuidarla y nada malo va a pasar- le asegura

15 minutos después Rachel reaparece al lado de Quinn

R: Así que Brody va a venir- le dice

Q: Tú sabes que él adora a los niños

R: Sí claro, a los niños nada más- le dice algo molesta

Q: Amor ¿otra vez con los celos? Brody y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más, no sé por qué se te ha metido en la cabeza que él siente algo por mi

Al parecer la Rachel de este mundo tenía sus sospechas acerca de esta versión de Brody, la morena no iba a bajar la guardia, mucho menos cuando ese tipo estuvo a punto de casarse con su Quinn

R: Sólo abre bien los ojos, no confió en ese tipo y no me gusta que esté tan cerca de ti

Q: Tus celos están peor que antes- le dice- tú sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, yo no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, eso tenlo por seguro- las chicas se besan tiernamente hasta que termina con un beso apasionado que es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre

R: ¿Quién es?

Q: Debe ser Mercedes, hoy estuvo en el banco y dijo que traería unos CD's que le prestaste

R: Sí, claro, lo había olvidado

Q: ¿Sí?- le pregunta con curiosidad- tú eres súper organizada y algo controladora cuando se trata de tu música

R: Pero es Mercedes con ella es diferente- la morena dice lo primero que se le bien a la cabeza

Q: En eso tienes razón, las dos comparten la misma pasión- dice la rubia antes de abrir la puerta- Hola Mercedes

M: Hola Quinn y Rachel, que bueno es verlas de nuevo ¿cómo están mis sobrinos?

Q: Charlie está profundo y Zoey está terminando su tarea- le comenta

M: Quería saludarlos pero en otra ocasión será

R: ¿Cómo estás Mercedes?- le pregunta

M: Muy bien, viene a traerte los CD's, gracias por la recomendación los disfruté mucho y te traje otros que sé que te van a encantar

Q: 'Cedes ¿quieres beber algo?

M: Gracias Quinn así estoy bien- le dice y Rachel siente el cambio

R: Acompáñame al estudio y me cuentas algo más de esta música

M: Claro Rachel- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa

Q: Yo voy a ver cómo va Zoey con su tarea

* * *

Los dos llegan al estudio

R: Es extraño verte de nuevo Gabriel, tú siempre me dejas con más preguntas que respuestas

M: Si te doy todas las respuestas no tiene sentido que estés aquí- le dice con sinceridad- pero estoy de buen humor- pregúntame algo que realmente quieras saber

R: Si yo estoy aquí eso quiere decir que el tiempo en mi mundo se detuvo ¿cierto?

M: Si hay algo que no podemos hacer es detener el tiempo- le dice Gabriel

R: ¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente me desaparecieron de mi mundo y me trajeron aquí?

M: Por supuesto que no Rachel, tú estás allí, bueno, no tu precisamente

R: No entiendo- le dice confundida

M: ¿Dónde crees que está la Rachel que pertenece a este mundo?

R:... En mi mundo- le dice sorprendida - con _mi _Quinn- hay un sentido de posesión evidente para ambos

M: Curioso- le dice Gabriel con una sonrisa- la complejidad humana cada vez me sorprende más

R: ¿Te entretiene mi vida?- le pregunta algo molesta

M: No, es curioso que estés celosa de ti misma- dice Gabriel- me pregunto qué pensaría Rachel si se entera que tú estás con su esposa

R: ¿Tú también eres su guía? – le pregunta

M: No- le responde- pero de algo si estoy seguro es que las dos necesitan ayuda

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro universo

Quinn estaba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital donde estaba Rachel, la rubia estaba agotada, llevaba días y noches a su lado y no se había despegado de ella a pesar de las recomendaciones de los médicos y sus amigos. La rubia tenía su mano entrelazada con la de la morena en un esfuerzo de sentirse en contacto con ella así que cuando sintió que apretaban su mano despertó de inmediato y el corazón le latía a mil por hora pues el amor de su vida había regresado a sus brazos

R: Quinn, Quinn- murmura

Q: Amor, aquí estoy, aquí estoy – le dice con lágrimas en sus ojos

Pronto el equipo médico llega a la habitación

Q: Despertó doctor, Rachel despertó- le dice emocionada

Quinn necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes a la señorita Berry para verificar que todo esté bien así que necesito que salgas de la habitación

Q: Entiendo- le dice- haga todo lo posible por ayudarla

Una hora después

Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas pero la paciente no hace más que preguntar por ti, tú encuentro con ella puede ser beneficioso para ambas y nos va a sacar de algunas dudas en cuanto a su diagnostico

Q: ¿Puedo verla?

Sigue a la habitación- le responde el doctor

Q: Rachel…- le dice una vez cruzan miradas

R: Amor…

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	7. Rafael

Capitulo 7: Rafael

_Mientras tanto en el otro universo_

_Quinn estaba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital donde estaba Rachel, la rubia estaba agotada llevaba días y noches a su lado y no se había despegado de su lado a pesar de las recomendaciones de los médicos y sus amigos. La rubia tenía su mano entrelazada con la de la morena en un esfuerzo de sentirse en contacto con ella así que cuando sintió que apretaban su mano despertó de inmediato y el corazón le latía a mil por hora pues el amor de su vida había regresado a sus brazos_

_R: Quinn, Quinn- murmura_

_Q: Amor, aquí estoy, aquí estoy – le dice con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_Pronto el equipo médico llega a la habitación_

_Q: Despertó doctor, Rachel despertó- le dice emocionada_

_Quinn necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes a la señorita Berry para verificar que todo esté bien así que necesito que salgas de la habitación_

_Q: Entiendo- le dice- haga todo lo posible por ayudarla_

_Una hora después_

_Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas pero la paciente no hace más que preguntar por ti, tú encuentro con ella puede ser beneficioso para ambas y nos va a sacar de algunas dudas en cuanto a su diagnostico_

_Q: ¿Puedo verla?_

_Sigue a la habitación- le responde el doctor_

_Q: Rachel…- le dice una vez cruzan miradas_

_R: Amor…_

* * *

La rubia se acerca a ella y la abraza con delicadeza, Rachel escucha y siente su llanto

R: Amor no llores, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Q: ¿Cómo me dices eso cuando estás en una cama de hospital?- le dice preocupada

R: ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Q: ¿No recuerdas el accidente con el auto?- le dice

R: No ¿cuál auto? ¿Qué pasó?

Q: Eso no es importante ahora, lo importe es que estás aquí

R: ¿Dónde están Zoey y Charlie?

Q: ¿Quienes son Zoey y Charlie?- le pregunta confundida, mirándola a los ojos

R: Los niños, nuestros hi…- le dice horrorizada pues la rubia parece no recordar a sus pequeños

La morena es interrumpida por otra voz

K: Regresé a la habitación apenas supe que despertaste- le dice el chico

R: Ah… sí- le dice pues se le hace extraño que uno de los cantantes más famosos haya abandonado su gira de conciertos por el mundo para venir a verla, mucho más si su último contacto con él fue hace unos meses atrás

La morena pasa saliva pues siente la garganta reseca

K: ¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Te sientes bien?

R: Tengo algo de sed- les comenta

Q: Voy a traerte algo de beber, ya regreso- le dice

R: Gracias Amor- le dice y nota que la rubia se sonroja cuando la llama así

De repente la morena siente algo extraño, no sabe cómo definirlo pero algo no anda bien

K: Hola Rachel- le dice en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado

R: ¿Kurt qué pasa?, siento algo raro, no sé qué es

K: Es mi presencia Rachel, eso es lo que te hace sentir así

R: ¿De qué hablas?- lo mira con extrañez

K: Mi nombre es Rafael y estoy utilizando el cuerpo de tu amigo Kurt para comunicarme contigo- le dice con seriedad

R: Kurt, ¿te parece gracioso hacerme una broma recién acabó de despertar en la cama de un hospital Kurt? Y por cierto, qué haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar de gira

K: ¿Dónde estás Rachel?

R: En un hospital, es obvio- le dice algo molesta

K: ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? Porque tú no lo hiciste- le aclara

R: ¿De qué me hablas? Lo último que recuerdo es que iba caminando por la calle, tenía… una cit… un compromiso y ya era algo tarde, crucé la calle pero me distraje al ver a Quinn, un auto _casi_ me atropella pero de todas formas caí al suelo

K: ¿Y crees que esa caída te trajo al hospital?

R: No lo sé, no entiendo porque tengo un brazo enyesado sin contar este terrible dolor de cabeza… pero basta de juego Kurt ¿dónde está mi esposa, por qué está tardando tanto?- pregunta observando la puerta de su habitación

K: Quinn va a tardar unos minutos más- le dice Rafael con seguridad- primero hay algunas cosas que debes entender, aquí Quinn no es tu esposa

R: Kurt estás muy raro, Quinn y yo llevamos 9 años de casadas- le habla como si estuviera loco

K: En tu mundo claro que sí pero este no es tu mundo

R: ¿Te drogaste, te metiste algo Kurt?- le pregunta enojada

K: Eres una humana interesante Rachel Berry- dice Rafael con una sonrisa

R: Mi nombre ahora es Rachel Fabray. Kurt, en serio me estás asustando- la morena intenta moverse y presionar uno de los botones para que llegue a la habitación una enfermera o un doctor, en realidad quería estar a kilómetros de distancia de Kurt pero no puede hacerlo ya que siente un gran dolor en su abdomen

K: Ni lo intentes Rachel, no tengo mucho tiempo y debo explicarte algunas cosas- dice Rafael- en este mundo Quinn no es tu esposa, Charlie y Zoey no existen y tus relaciones con las personas que conoces son muy distintas

R: ¿Qué carajos me estás diciendo?- le pregunta enojada

K: Qué estás en un universo alterno y debes vivir de acuerdo a las reglas de este mundo- le dice con convicción

R: Jajajaja- ríe la morena con algo de dolor en la zona abdominal- ya deja de hacer bromas Kurt

K: Ya te dije que mi nombre es Rafael y yo no hago bromas mucho menos con cosas tan delicadas- le asegura

R: Digamos que creo todas las tonterías que salen de tu boca… ¿por qué estoy aquí? En un mundo sin mis hijos que son lo más preciado que tengo en la vida y sin mi esposa a quien acabo de ver hace tan sólo uno minutos- le dice con sarcasmo

K: Dime Rachel qué te dijo Quinn cuando le preguntaste por lo niños

R: ¿cómo sabes que le pregunté eso?- dice confundida- ¿Quinn también está en esta broma? Eso es muy cruel, mi esposa no me haría una cosa así

K: El estar aquí te va ayudar a descubrir ciertas cosas pero eso tienes que hacerlo por ti misma, te están dando una segunda oportunidad y tienes que aprovecharla- le dice Rafael

R: Segunda oportunidad para qué, lo que dices no tiene sentido- le dice enojada

K: En el camino te darás cuenta que todo tiene sentido, yo soy tu guía en este mundo y te ayudaré cuando sea necesario, puedo utilizar la apariencia de cualquier persona así que no te asustes siempre podrás sentir mi presencia antes de ocupar el cuerpo de alguien

La morena no le dice nada, sólo lo mira con sorpresa su mente le dice que no crea pero le aterroriza la convicción con la que habla el chico

K: Tú eres Rachel Berry aquí y recuerda que las decisiones que tomes aquí afectaran tu mundo real

R: ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta algo intrigada por toda esta locura

K: Sólo guíate por tu corazón Rachel, recuerda que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, nos vemos después- se despide Rafael dejando a una morena confundida

Q: La fila en la cafetería estaba muy larga- dice la rubia cuando regresa a la habitación

R: Gracias Preciosa- le dice con una sonrisa

Q: Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que pasó

Kurt siente que es una conversación privada así que decide retirarse por un momento

K: Las voy a dejar solas un momento, voy a estar en la sala de espera por si me necesitan- les dice el chico y Rachel lo observa con curiosidad pues esta persona se parecía más al Kurt que ella conocía

R: ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta- ¿dónde están los niños?

Q: ¿Cuáles niños? No sé de qué me hablas- la morena empieza a pensar que toda esa idea del universo alterno no es tan loca -¿Rachel no recuerdas el accidente?, el accidente de auto, tú… tú no estarías aquí si yo no hubiera salido corriendo de la iglesia

R: ¿De la iglesia? ¿Por qué corriste?- la morena está intrigada pues no recuerda nada de eso y las cosas que decía Rafael empiezan a sonar coherentes en su cabeza

Q: No lo sé, entré en pánico al sentir todas las miradas sobre mí y no podía resistir ver el rostro de Brody después de decirle que no me iba a casar con él

R: ¡¿Qué?!- pregunta sorprendida por lo que está escuchando- ¡Brody!

Q: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero primero tienes que recuperarte

R: ¡No, vamos a hablar de esto ahora!- le exige pues necesita saber más de este mundo de locuras, la morena se mueve y siente que el dolor recorre su cuerpo

Q: Rachel, después, te lo prometo por ahora hay cosas más importantes- le dice mirándola a los ojos

R: Me duele todo- se queja la morena pues el efecto de sus sedantes estaba terminando

Rachel toca su cara rápidamente pues no puede soportar el dolor al sentir el contacto

R: ¿Tienes un espejo?- le pregunta pues quiere saber qué tan mal está

Q: Tú no necesitas ningún espejo- le dice pues no quiere que se lleve una mala impresión

R: Dame un espejo Quinn- le insiste

La rubia busca en su bolso y encuentra un espejo, se lo da a la morena quien observa los moretones y las heridas en su cuerpo

R: Me siento y me veo como si me hubiera atropellado un camión- le dice en tono de broma para no preocupar a la rubia

Q: Estuve a punto de perderte y no sé si pueda pasar por eso otra vez- le dice al borde de las lágrimas

R: Quinn…- la morena se queda sin palabras para expresar lo que siente

Q: Yo voy a estar contigo en cada paso de tu recuperación, Okay… nunca más me vuelvas a asustar así, nunca- le exige aunque su voz muestra su preocupación

La rubia se acerca a ella y la abraza con la mayor delicadeza posible, Rachel se relaja al sentir el cálido abrazo, las chicas cruzan miradas por un momento, Quinn toma la iniciativa y le da un pico en los labios

R: Noooo- se queja Rachel al perder el contacto- dame un beso- murmura contra sus labios

Las chicas se besan y la morena siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que besó esos dulces labios carnosos y provocativos, labios que acarician los suyos con desenfreno para luego disfrutar de un beso más profundo donde batallan sus lenguas

El beso es interrumpido por el doctor

Cof…cof- dice el doctor

Q: Lo siento- dice Quinn algo sonrojada

No se preocupen- les dice- sólo vine a hablar de la condición de la señorita Berry y qué bien que esté aquí pues esto también le concierne al ser la novia de la paciente

Q: Ehh… Rachel y yo no somos novias- dice a pesar de los recientes hechos pero esa era la realidad, la morena y ella no eran novias

Rachel voltea a verla con el ceño fruncido pero no dice nada, su molestia por lo dicho por la rubia era obvia para los demás en la habitación, la rubia aprieta su mano indicándole que ya habrá tiempo hablar, lo cierto es que para Rachel Quinn no era sólo su novia, era su esposa, su mujer. En ese momento recuerda lo que le dijo Rafael _Tú eres Rachel Berry aquí y recuerda que las decisiones que tomes aquí afectaran tu mundo real_

Lo siento no debí suponer- dice el doctor

Q: No se preocupe

Los tres voltean pues sienten la presencia de alguien más en la habitación

H: Rachel… ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta su padre

R: Estoy bien papá- le dice y nota a su padre, más viejo de lo que en realidad es con orejas, su pelo aún más canoso- me veo peor de lo que me siento

H: No me mientas Rachel, soy tu padre y a pesar de lo que ha pasado te conozco bien- la morena frunce el ceño, sabía que había más información entre líneas

R: ¿Dónde está mi papá Leroy?- pregunta pues quizá su otro padre le pueda dar más información acerca de este universo alterno

H: Rachel…- dice Hiram con los ojos llorosos pues hace mucho no escuchaba el nombre de su difunto esposo en voz alta y menos de la boca de su hija, a quien estuvo a punto de perder hace tan sólo unos días- ¿Doctor qué pasa con mi hija?- le pregunta atemorizado

Como ya lo sabían la señorita Berry tiene fracturado el brazo izquierdo, algunos moretones por su cuerpo, tres costillas rotas y de acuerdo a los últimos exámenes realizados y por lo presenciado hace un momento es claro que la contusión en su cabeza generó una pérdida parcial de su memoria causada por el trauma, es una condición temporal en semanas o un par meses la señorita Berry recuperará su memoria

R: Esto es de locos ¿cómo ve van a decir que perdí la memoria si los reconozco todos?- se queja

H: Eso explicaría por qué no recuerdas lo que pasó con tu padre

R: Hablas del cáncer, pensé que lo habíamos superado- dice algo confundida- ¿Por qué no me dices dónde estás mi papá?

Q: Rach, tranquilízate- le dice la rubia aunque está preocupada por la condición de la morena

No te preocupes, los recuerdos van a llegar a ti poco a poco- le dice el doctor

La morena sabe que su memoria está intacta, recuerda absolutamente todo, el único problema es que ella no pertenece a este lugar, está en el mundo de Rachel Berry no en el de Rachel Fabray

H: Rachel, tu padre… él murió- le dice y es claro el dolor en sus palabras

R: No, no eso es una mentira- dice en un acto de negación y sin darse cuenta derrama algunas lágrimas

Q: Rach- le dice con simpatía aunque sabe que no puede hacer nada para calmar su dolor, sólo se acerca a ella y la abraza con ternura

H: Tu padre murió a causa del cáncer y desde entonces nada ha sido igual- le dice con sinceridad

Hay un momento en el que sólo se escucha el llanto de la morena

R: Déjenme sola- dice en voz baja

Rachel eso no es conveniente para ti en este momento- dice el doctor

R: ¡Que me dejen sola!- les grita y lanza el vaso de agua a la pared

Quizá es lo mejor -sugiere el doctor quien sale acompañado de Hiram aunque el padre de la morena no quería dejar su hija sola

Q: No te quiero dejar sola

R: Lo necesito- le responde tan tranquila como puede

Q: Voy a estar sólo a unos pasos, si me necesita me llamas por favor Okay- la morena asiente

Rachel se queda sola y la cabeza le da vueltas, pues no quería vivir en un mundo donde Quinn no era su esposa, donde sus hijos no existían, donde la persona que más admiraba, su padre, estaba muerto, Rachel Fabray juro a sí misma que regresaría a su mundo cueste lo que cueste

* * *

Mientras tanto Gabriel y Rafael

R: Rachel despertó, vamos a ver si puede superar esta prueba

G: Yo tengo fe en ellas, lo van a lograr- le dice

R: ¿Cómo vas con tu Rachel?- le pregunta

G: Hasta ahora muy bien pero tú y yo sabemos que la parte difícil apenas va a comenzar ¿y la tuya? Sabes que mejor diferenciémoslas mi Rachel es Rachel2 y la tuya es sólo Rachel

R: ¿Rachel2?- lo cuestiona

G: Sí, fue una idea de Brittany, una de las amigas de Rachel, ella puede sentirme- le aclara

R: ¿La humana puede sentirte? ¿Qué curioso?- lo mira con interés

G: Sí, tiene un don- sonríe pensando en la rubia ojiazul

R: Quizá me sienta a mí también

G: Eso depende de que tan desarrollado tenga su don en ese mundo

R: La historia de las Rachel me conmueve, sólo espero que sepan aprovechar las oportunidades que tienen

G: Algo me dice que así será- le dice con una sonrisa

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	8. ¿Cómo Pude Ser Tan Estúpida?

Capitulo 8: ¿Cómo Pude ser Tan Estúpida?

H: ¿Doctor cuando puedo llevar a Rachel a casa?

Vamos a monitorearla esta noche y si sigue evolucionando bien podría estar en casa mañana mismo, sería bueno para ella estar en un ambiente que reconociera- les dice

K: Esa es una gran noticia- comenta- pero no podemos olvidarnos de la cantidad de paparazis que quieren saber cada uno de sus movimientos

En el hospital hay dos salidas más a la cuales no tiene acceso el público general- dice el doctor

H: Entonces Rachel pronto va a estar en casa

K: Hiram estás olvidando que para este momento tu casa también debe estar rodeada de paparazis, ellos son como buitres

Q: Si quieren podemos llevar a Rachel a mi casa, nadie buscaría por ella allí, yo la puedo cuidar… claro si Hiram lo permite- les ofrece- y por supuesto podrías venir con nosotras

K: Es una buena idea- dice- con eso protegemos a Rachel y evitamos a los medios

H: Creo que debemos tener en cuenta la opinión de Rachel- dice y pone punto final a l discusión

Una hora después Rachel está más tranquila, tanto que se queda dormida al parecer su cuerpo seguía agotado y necesitaba el descanso en esa incomoda cama de hospital. Quinn, Hiram y Kurt entran de nuevo a la habitación y la encuentran profundamente dormida, la rubia no puede evitar sonreír al saber que la salud de la morena está mejorando

H: No sabía que tú y Rachel fuera tan buenas amigas- le dice y Kurt observa la escena con interés

Q: Nuestra relación es un poco más complicada que eso- le responde

Hiram la observa con curiosidad

H: Eres tú, tú salías con mi hija cuando estaban en el colegio ¿no es cierto?

Q: Así fue- admite algo incomoda con la conversación, Kurt lo nota e interviene

K: Hiram por qué no vamos por un poco de café, lo vamos a necesitar si vamos a estar aquí toda la noche, con eso Quinn descansa cómodamente esta noche

H: Sí claro Kurt, vamos

La rubia no dice nada, en realidad no quería separarse de Rachel pero agradecía la intervención de Kurt

Q: Me alegra saber que estás mejor- habla aunque la morena sigue durmiendo, la rubia se acerca y con mucha delicadeza acaricia su rostro- no sabría qué hacer si te hubiera perdido otra vez

R: Quinn…- murmura entre sueños

La rubia se queda con ella hasta que Kurt y Hiram regresan, Quinn había pasado días y noche al lado de la morena y aunque quería quedarse con ella otra vez era entendible que su padre quisiera cuidarla

* * *

En el otro universo

Mercedes y Rachel conversaban un rato más hasta que la chica decide irse a casa una vez se despide de la morena y de Quinn

Q: Los niños están dormidos, Zoey terminó su tarea y como Charlie se quedó dormida inmediatamente después

R: Que bueno, eso quiere decir que tenemos algo de tiempo a solas... espérame un momento

La morena va hasta la cocina, busca en los compartimentos, saca una botella de vino tinto y dos copas

Q: Amor ¿qué haces?- pregunta y la morena regresa

R: Deberíamos disfrutar el final del día con un delicioso vino- le dice con una sonrisa

Q: Ummm, excelente idea Amor

Las chicas van hasta su habitación entre besos robados, pronto la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos. Rachel y Quinn demuestran sus sentimientos con caricias y besos entregándose la una a la otra una vez más, la morena no cree que haya algo que le guste más que hacer el amor con su rubia y el hecho de que estuvieran casadas en esta realidad también le añadía más significado

Minutos después Quinn se queda dormida con una parte de su cuerpo sobre de la de Rachel quien acaricia su espalda

R: Te amo Preciosa y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz

La morena le da un beso en la frente y poco se queda dormida bajo el calor de la rubia

Al día siguiente

Q: Amorcito, despierta- le dice entre besos- Amor…

R: Nooo, 5 minutos más- le responde

Q: ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan perezosa? Levántate- le sonríe

R: Ya voy- le dice y sin muchas ganas se levanta de la cama

La morena abraza a la rubia por la espalda y deja algunos en su cuello

Q: Amor, tú no te cansas ¿no?- la rubia mueve un poco su cabeza y conecta sus labios con los de Rachel

R: Ummm- murmura contra sus labios

Q: Arréglate que dormimos demás y los niños ya se están bañando

R: Pero yo siempre baño a Charlie- comenta la morena

Q: Tú sabes que algunas veces le gusta bañarse sólo. Esto siempre te afecta de la misma forma, Amor los niños están creciendo

R: Pero es nuestro ritual- dice visiblemente afectada, ha pasado poco tiempo y la morena se ha apegado a los pequeños, los siente como suyos y de una forma u otra lo son

Q: Amor, mejor nos arreglamos rápido y les hacemos un rico desayuno

R: Si nos bañamos juntas ahorramos agua- le propone

Q: Sí claro, tú sólo quieres ahorrar agua- le dice con una sonrisa mientras entra al baño, no sin contonear sus caderas para el placer de Rachel

Minutos después tanto Quinn como Rachel están listas y terminando el desayuno para los niños

R: ¿Ya están listos?- pregunta pues los niños se estaban tardando un poco

Z: Ya vamos mamá- le responde

R: Quiero ver cómo van- le comenta a la rubia

Q: Amor, déjalos, es bueno que sean más independientes

R: Siempre sabes que decir- se acerca a Quinn y le da un beso que se torna un poco más apasionado de lo que debería

Q: No empieces algo que no puedes terminar- le dice con una sonrisa coqueta antes de darle un último beso

R: Me vas a enloquecer mujer- murmura contra sus labios

Q: Tu mujer- la rubia sigue con el juego hasta que escuchan los pasos de los pequeños

C: Mamá cómo me veo- le pregunta, el pequeño siempre buscaba la aprobación de sus madres, mucho más cuando él mismo había escogido su ropa

R: Como un príncipe- le dice y de inmediato Charlie sonríe

Q: El príncipe más hermoso- comenta

C: Gracias Mamás- el pequeño le da un beso en la mejilla a cada una antes de sentarse para desayunar

Z: Buenos días- dice

Q y R: Buenos días Zoey

Q: ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunta

Z: Muy bien mami- le responde

R: ¿Preparada para el día de hoy?

Z: Sí, mamá, hice todos mis deberes- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa antes de entretenerse con su desayuno

Q: Amor, tú recoges a los niños hoy y los dejas en casa de tus padres, esta noche vamos salir con Santana y Brittany- le dice a su esposa

Z: ¿Y Joshua?- la pequeña pregunta por el hijo de Brittany y Santana

Q: Joshua se va quedar con ustedes así se divierten los tres

C: Genial- dice el pequeño

Minutos después Quinn se despiden de los niños y sale en su auto, la morena repite la rutina del día anterior y los deja en la escuela. Aprovechando que tiene las 2 primeras horas de clases libres Rachel lee un poco más el contenido del diario, en especial aquellas partes donde se mencionaba a Cassandra pues allí era donde tenía mas preguntas

_20 de Febrero de 2023_

_Quizá exageré un poco, mi esposa tiene mucho trabajo últimamente pero al final tuvimos algo de tiempo para nosotras, yo sé que poco a poco las cosas van a volver a la normalidad. También hablé con Brittany y Mercedes de lo que pasaba con Cassandra y las dos me aconsejaron alejarme de ella pero eso es casi imposible cuando trabajamos juntas y la verdad ella y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor ahora_

_29 de Marzo de 2023_

_Hoy le propuse a Quinn que tuviéramos otros hijos, la verdad yo estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que nuestra familia creciera pero Quinn no piensa lo mismo y me dio un montón de razones por la cual esa no es una opción en vez de enfocarse en lo positivo ahora las cosas no son cuestión de amor sino de dinero_

_21 de Abril de 2023_

_Yo sabía que no debía ir a esa fiesta, estaba tomada esa es la razón, Cassandra me besó y yo no la detuve, en ese momento ese beso se sintió bien pero ahora me agobia la culpa, no sé como ver a Quinn a los ojos aunque eso sería prácticamente imposible ya que ella no tiene tiempo para mi_

_05 de Mayo de 2023_

_No sé qué pasa con mi matrimonio, Quinn y yo éramos tan felices y ahora no sé ni cómo describir la situación en la que estamos .No sé ni porque le dije que había besado a otra chica eso sólo empeoró las cosas y que tal si le hubiera dicho que esa chica es Cassandra, Quinn hubiera enloquecido. Cassandra coquetea conmigo y no puedo negar que lo he pensado, se siente bien saber que hay alguien interesado en ti y que daría todo por estar contigo, hoy estuve a punto de versarla pero me detuve al pensar en mis hijos y en mi esposa, Cassandra lo notó y hace mucho sabe que se ha convertido en una debilidad para mi ¡Dios! Qué pasa conmigo_

_18 de Mayo de 2023_

_Hoy regrese más temprano a casa y me encuentro a mi mujer y al idiota de Brody muy cariñositos, no sé si Quinn no quiere ver lo que pasa frente a ella pero es obvio que ese imbécil quiere algo más que una amistad. Me hierve la sangre al verlos juntos no lo soporto_

_01 de Junio de 2023_

_Quinn y yo no habíamos estado juntas en semanas y es obvio que las cosas están mal entre nosotras, cualquier persona podría reconocerlo, noche estábamos tan enojada que ni nos dimos cuenta cuando terminamos juntas en la cama teniendo relaciones por un momento pensé que todo podría mejorar pero estaba muy equivocada_

_07 de Junio de 2023_

_Cassandra m está enloqueciendo, hace todo lo necesario para provocarme y lo peor es que lo está logrando. Yo no soy de palo y esa mujer no está nada mal y no sólo es lo físico, ella sabe escuchar, me siento bien cuando hablamos y dejo de pensar en mis problemas con Quinn cuando estoy con ella_

_16 Junio de 2023_

_Mi matrimonio se está acabando y la última discusión con Quinn lo deja bastante claro. Hoy me encontré con Cassandra en el auditorio y después de hablar de algunas clases que vamos a dar juntas me acorraló en el back-stage y me besó, no sé qué pasó conmigo me dejé llevar pero paré todo antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores_

_R: Para, para- dice con la respiración entre cortada_

_Cassandra parece no escucharla y continúa besándola e incluso toca su miembro a través de sus pantalones_

_R: Cassandra aquí no- dice_

_C: ¿Entonces en dónde?- pregunta mientras besa su cuello_

_R: Veámonos este sábado en el hotel de la avenida Spring_

_C: Okay, allí estaré, esperándote- la rubia besa seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja gustosa de tener a la morena donde quería- yo te envío lo detalles, no te vas arrepentir- le sonríe de forma coqueta antes de irse_

R: ¡Dios Rachel cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida y arriesgar todo lo maravilloso que tienes!- dice la morena enojada con su versión en este mundo- eres una idiota, una total y completa idiota

_R: Yo le voy a poner un punto final a esto y voy a arreglar las cosas- piensa_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro universo

Hiram, Quinn y Kurt organizan todo para la discreta salida de la morena, pues el doctor le había dado luz verde para continuar su recuperación en casa

K: ¿Lista para salir de aquí?

R: Nunca me gustaron los hospitales- le contesta- ¿dónde está Quinn?

K: Tú papá y ella están ultimando detalles

Justo en ese momento los dos entran a la habitación de la morena

R: Hola Hermosa- dice con una sonrisa y hace que la rubia se sonroje

Q: Ho… hola ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta

R: Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí- las dos cruzan miradas

H: Um, Rachel el doctor te dio salida hoy- el padre de la morena corta el momento entre las dos- y pensamos que lo mejor sería que te quedaras en casa de Quinn con eso no va a ser molestada por la prensa o los paparazi

R: ¿Prensa? ¿Paparazi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta

K: Ellos no tienen respeto por la intimidad o la privacidad de la gente y con todo eso de que eres una estrella- comenta

Q: Kurt olvidas que hay cosas que Rachel no recuerda

R: Quiero saberlo todo- dice bastante intrigada

H: Podemos hablar de esto cuando lleguemos a casa de Quinn por ahora debemos preocuparnos por tu traslado

Con todo listo, los 4 salen por una de las puertas traseras de la clínica en busca del auto de la rubia, Rachel podía caminar aunque aún le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo en especial las fracturas de su brazo y costillas. Quinn iba a manejar pero al notar esto la morena toma acción

R: Siéntate conmigo- le dice

K: No te preocupes Quinn yo puedo manejar- se ofrece

Kurt y Hiram se van en los asientos de piloto y copiloto mientras las chicas comparten el asiento trasero, Kurt toma un camino alterno y pasan desapercibidos, durante el trayecto son pocas las conversaciones y grandes los silencios, lo que si no pasó desapercibido para Kurt y Hiram fue el momento cuando la morena entrelazo su mano con la de Quinn quien se relajó ante el contacto y se sorprendió al ver que Rachel movió sus manos unidas y las acercó a su boca para besar la mano de la rubia.

Pronto llegan a la casa Fabray

R: Se ve tan diferente- comenta pues en su universo este era su hogar, Quinn y ella se había encargado de que su casa tuviera vida y color

Q: Es curioso que digas eso, he intentado conservarla tal y como la dejaron mis padres- dice

R: Quizá es porque no vengo aquí desde hace mucho- la morena piensa rápido y responde

Q: Voy a mostrarte tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómoda

Todos van a la nueva habitación de Rachel, Kurt y Hiram llevando el equipaje, esa era la antigua habitación de Quinn

R: Tantos recuerdos aquí- murmura pero la rubia la escucha

Q: Mi habitación está frente a la tuya así que si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decir mi nombre

R: ¿Cómo así? ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?- le pregunta y todos las escuchan, por un momento nadie dice nada

H: Tengo algo de sed, Quinn puedo ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua

Q: Sí claro, Hiram siéntete como en tu casa

K: Yo te acompaño Hiram- dice notando la estrategia del padre de Rachel para dejar a las chicas a solas

Q: Tú todavía necesitas recuperarte y también necesitas el espacio además Rachel ya te dije que tenemos que hablar- le recuerda

R: Sigues diciendo eso pero no hablamos- le dice ofuscada

Q: Han pasado 10 años Rachel, diez, y han cambiado muchas cosas y ahora no recuerdas gran parte de ello

R: ¿Ha cambiado lo que sientes por mí?- le pregunta con temor

Q: No, Rachel yo te amo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado te amo, es sólo que… no sé cómo a seguir desde aquí con todo lo que está pasando- le responde

R: Entonces vivamos el presente porque yo sé que eres el amor de mi vida, no sé cómo pude vivir 10 años sin ti pero lo voy a remediar, voy a volverte a enamorar y verás que podemos ser felices juntas

Q: Rachel…- sin darse cuenta como la rubia termina acorralada contra una de las paredes

R: Yo sé que tenemos que hablar antes de cualquier cosa y este no es el mejor momento yo sólo quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir yo…

La morena es interrumpida cuando los labios de la rubia se conectan con los suyos, Rachel no se queja, ella podría morir besando esos labios

R: Quinn… - murmura contra sus labios cuando sienten que les hace falta el oxigeno

La morena la besa de nuevo, besar los labios de la rubia se sentía como el paraíso, se desconecta de ellos para besar el cuello de Quinn quien hacía esos soniditos que le encantaban, Rachel ha estado casada a Quinn por casi 10 años y conoce su cuerpo perfectamente así que sabe lo que la hace sentir bien, conoce ese punto débil en su cuello y ahora está sacando ventaja de ello. La rubia no lo soporta más y reclama los labios de la morena con los suyos, las dos estaban tan concentradas en el beso que no escucharon el sonido de los pasos

H: Chicas… eh- las encuentra en una situación comprometedora aún así Rachel le da un corto beso en los labios a su rubia antes de hablar con su padre

R: Dinos papá- dice como si nada mientras Quinn está completamente sonrojada

H: No… eh vengo a ayudar a organizar tu ropa

R: Gracias papá ¿dónde está Kurt?

H: Recibió una llamada, ya viene

De repente suena el timbre, Quinn aprovecha el momento y se excusa con Rachel y Hiram para ir a abrir la puerta

H: No sabía que Quinn y tu tuvieran una relación

R: Es muy complicado papá, Quinn es el amor de mi vida, es mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos- le comenta y nota el ceño fruncido de Hiram- bueno… así es como me lo imagino

H: ¿Tanto la quieres? Pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de alguien es un compromiso serio- le comenta pues sabe de sus aventuras y la poca estabilidad que la morena tiene en su vida sentimental además Quinn le parece una buena chica y no quiere que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada

R: La amo papá y nunca he dejado de hacerlo no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida de dejarla ir

H: Si esto es tan serio para ti y para ella lo mejor es que no lo apresuren- le aconseja

R: Ya perdí 10 años de mi vida sin ella, no voy a perder un minuto más- le dice con determinación pues si la Rachel de este mundo era infeliz sin Quinn ella no iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así

* * *

En el otro universo

En la noche Rachel y Quinn se estaban terminando de cambiar pues tenían una cita con Santana y Brittany

R: No sé cómo soy tan afortunada- dice mirando maravillada de arriba abajo a la rubia en un hermoso vestido verde- estás hermosísima, eres la mujer más bella del mundo

Q: Te amo- dice antes de acercarse y darle un beso

De repente la rubia siente que cae en la cama y su esposa continúa besándola con pasión

R: Me encantas, me encantas- murmura contra su labios y pronto se desvía hacia el cuello conocía ese punto débil que enloquecía a la rubia

Q: Amooor- gime y se deja llevar por un momento

R: Preciosa

Q: Amor, no… ummm para, no tenemos tiempo- le recuerda

R: Yo puedo ser rápida- le ofrece entre besos

Q: Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo, mejor aprovechas el poco que nos queda calmando Rae- le sugiere pues siente la creciente erección de la morena contra su centro

R: Está bien- dice entre dientes y libera a la rubia

30 minutos después

S: Pensé que no iban a venir- comenta con sarcasmo- no tuvieron aquí esperando horas

Q: Fueron sólo un par de minutos, hasta las vimos llegar

R: Hola chicas- dice muy contenta

B: Tengo hambre- la rubia ojiazul toca su estomago pues todas lo escucharon rugir

S: Ya escucharon a mi chica, a comer

Las chicas comparten una cena agradable, aprovechan para hablar de sus trabajos, anécdotas, de todo un poco. En un momento Quinn la mira a los ojos y se besan delante de todos y la morena se siente bien quería gritarle al mundo que Quinn y ella se pertenecían la una a la otra, el beso se alargo más de lo debido según las quejas de Santana

S: Me van a hacer vomitar si siguen así- les dice

B: Están contentas San, no molestes- comenta

El beso de las chicas para cuando Quinn siente una de las manos de la morena acariciando su muslo por debajo de la mesa

R: Te amo- murmura contra sus labios

Q: Y yo a ti- le responde

S: Voy al baño a vomitar por tanta melosería y eliminar toda la cerveza que me tomé

Q: Voy contigo- le dice pues necesita un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarse, nadie como Rachel como para provocarla de esa manera

B: Por lo visto te estás acoplando bastante bien a este mundo- comenta

R: Estar con Quinn, tener una familia con ella me saca una sonrisa una sonrisa todos los días hace mucho que no era tan feliz

B: Me alegra que le saques provecho a las oportunidades que tienes- le dice- supongo que tú misión aquí es esa ser feliz y hacer feliz a Quinn

R: Yo me voy a encargar de que así sea

Rachel no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, era agradable saber que tenía amigos personas en las cuales confiar y con quienes pasar una noche agradable, lo único que le preocupada era que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a esta vida y aun tenía que lidiar con la situación con Cassandra pero eso ya sería mañana por ahora disfrutaría de la noche con Quinn, su esposa

* * *

En otro universo

Después de un largo día con su padres, Kurt y Quinn, la morena fue informada de la gran artista que era trabajaba en Broadway había sacado un par de álbumes musicales y según Kurt le llovían las propuestas para hacer películas aun cuando ella prefería el teatro esa era un oferta tentadora. Al parecer no podía pedir más en el campo laboral era súper exitosa y reconocida, lo cual explicaba la situación con la prensa y el tema de los paparazis, era increíble las diferencias entre la Rachel de este mundo y ella. La morena siempre quiso triunfar y alcanzar sus sueños pero por esa misma razón regresó al lado de Quinn, ella era y sigue siendo su mayor sueño

Quinn y Hiram estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comer para los 4, la morena se quedó con Kurt y aprovechó para preguntarle de su vida personal

R: ¿Yo estoy saliendo con alguien?- le pregunta

K: Sales con muchas pero no tienes ninguna relación seria con ellas por más que la prensa insista en ello y si me preguntas yo creo que tus relaciones sentimentales nunca han funcionado porque sigues enamorada de Quinn- le dice- cuando te enteraste que se iba casar estabas tan triste y enojada que casi ter partes la mano con un golpe que le diste a la pared

R: Dime que no salgo con cualquiera que se me cruza por el camino

K: Usualmente son modelos, cantantes o actores en si gente de nuestro medio

R: Voy a darme otra oportunidad con Quinn, voy a reconquistarla de hecho estaba pensado en invitarla a una cita pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer

K: No te preocupes tanto, sé tú misma, a fin de cuentas Quinn se enamoró de ti por lo que eres no por lo que aparentas

Más tarde Hiram y Kurt se van con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente, la morena no sabía cuan agotada estaba que cuando llego a su nueva cama cayó rendida para despertar unas 3 horas después. Quinn ya se había cambiado estaba en pijama y lista para dormir sólo iba a ver como estaba Rachel

Q: ¿Estás dormida?- le pregunta mientras entra a la habitación

R: No, ya se me quitó el sueño, ven ayúdame a poner la pijama- le dice y en ese omento ve a la rubia en una pijama tipo baby-doll como una visión sexy

Con mucho cuidado por la heridas y recuperación de la morena, Quinn la ayuda cambiarse en incluso le trae un vaso de agua, ninguna de las dos se recupera de la sensación de sentir el roce de sus pieles aunque fuera por un instante

Q: ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- le pregunta

R: Lo que más quiero es dormir contigo entre mis brazos

Q: Ya habíamos hablado de eso- le recuerda- Buenas noches Rachel, necesitas descansar más y no te preocupes por nuestra conversación te prometo que la tendremos mañana

R: Buenas noches- les responde aunque le estira su brazo para que tome su mano y por un momento ninguna hace un movimiento hasta que la rubia toma su mano y con mucha delicadeza acomoda a la morena de nuevo en la cama segundo después Quinn se ubica a su lado

La morena le da un tierno beso en el cuello y esto provoca que Quinn gire, sin hablar sin compartir más que una mirada las dos se inclina y se besan, lo que comenzó como un beso tierno escaló en pasión y Rachel sentía que Rae despertaba con una erección, el beso se vuelve cada vez más intenso y las chicas continúan así hasta que son rudamente interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre además de un grito

Br: ¡Quinn, Quinn, ábreme, yo que estás ahí, tenemos que hablar Amor!- dice el chico

Q: Brody- murmura

Br: Amor, lo nuestro no puede quedarse así, yo te amo, hablemos ¿sí?

R: ¿Me puedes decir qué hace ese tipo aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- le pregunta bastante molesta por la presencia de Brody, un Brody peligroso para el futuro de su relación con Quinn

Q: Dios… había olvidado cómo te pones cuando estás celosa- le dice bajo el persistente sonido del timbre

A la morena no le gustaba ni cinco que ese imbécil quisiera apartarla de su mujer, ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara en ninguna de sus realidades

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	9. La Hora De La Verdad

Capitulo 9: La Hora De La Verdad

_Q: ¿Estás dormida?- le pregunta mientras entra a la habitación_

_R: No, ya se me quitó el sueño, ven ayúdame a poner la pijama- le dice y en ese omento ve a la rubia en una pijama tipo baby-doll como una visión sexy_

_Con mucho cuidado por la heridas y recuperación de la morena, Quinn la ayuda cambiarse en incluso le trae un vaso de agua, ninguna de las dos se recupera de la sensación de sentir el roce de sus pieles aunque fuera por un instante_

_Q: ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- le pregunta_

_R: Lo que más quiero es dormir contigo entre mis brazos_

_Q: Ya habíamos hablado de eso- le recuerda- Buenas noches Rachel necesitas descansar más y no te preocupes por nuestra conversación te prometo que la tendremos mañana_

_R: Buenas noches- les responde aunque le estira su brazo para que tome su mano y por un momento ninguna hace un movimiento hasta que la rubia toma su mano y con mucha delicadeza acomoda a la morena de nuevo en la cama segundo después Quinn se ubica a su lado_

_La morena le da un tierno beso en el cuello y esto provoca que Quinn gire, sin hablar sin compartir más que una mirada las dos se inclina y se besan, lo que comenzó como un beso tierno escaló en pasión y Rachel sentía que Rae despertaba con una erección, el vuelve se vuelve cada vez más intenso y las chicas continúan así hasta que son rudamente interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre además de un grito_

_Br: ¡Quinn, Quinn, ábreme yo que estás ahí, tenemos que hablar Amor!- dice el chico_

_Q: Brody- murmura _

_Br: Amor, lo nuestro no puede quedarse así, yo te amo, hablemos ¿sí?_

_R: ¿Me puedes decir qué hace ese tipo aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- le pregunta bastante molesta por la presencia de Brody, un Brody peligroso para el futuro de su relación con Quinn_

_Q: Dios… había olvidado cómo te pones cuando estás celosa- le dice bajo el persistente sonido del timbre_

_A la morena no le gustaba ni cinco que ese imbécil quisiera apartarla de su mujer, ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara en ninguna de sus realidades_

* * *

Q: Voy a hablar con él

R: Quinn tú no vas a ninguna parte y mucho menos con ese tipo- le dice con firmeza

Q: Brody es capaz de quedarse toda la noche allí, lo mejor es que hable con él- la rubia se levanta de la cama y empieza a caminar

R: No vas a ir vestida así, no quiero que te vea así- dice

Q: ¿Así cómo?- Quinn se ve de arriba abajo y nota que el baby- doll no es la vestimenta más apropiada y se pone una bata- Quédate aquí, yo puedo manejar esto

R: No quiero que hables con él- le repite

Q: Eso ya me lo dejaste claro pero es algo que tengo que enfrentar tarde o temprano y prefiero hacerlo ahora- sin más la rubia sale de la habitación dejando a una morena furiosa

Un par de minutos después Quinn abre la puerta

Br: Amor- dice con una sonrisa al verla, la morena se queda en las escaleras escuchando la conversación

Q: Hola Brody- le dice muy calmada

Br: Quinn- el chico se abalanza a ella y la abraza- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañado, te amo, te amo

Q: Brody…

Br: ¿Por qué te fuiste de la iglesia así? Llevamos años juntos, si sentías que todo esto del matrimonio era muy apresurado me lo hubieras dicho yo lo hubiera entendido, necesito tenerte cerca de mi amor, tú eres la mujer que amo Quinn, habla conmigo, dime lo que sientes, lo que piensas porque todo lo que pasó me dejó muy confundido

Q: Brody yo te quiero pero no te amo por eso salí corriendo de altar- se sincera la rubia

Br: ¿Qué?- pregunta con incredulidad- ¡yo no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti, te amo!

Q: Lo siento Brody pero tú mereces saber la verdad por dolorosa que sea- le dice

Br: ¿No estás enamorada de mi?- pregunta con tristeza

Q: No

Br: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Hace unos días estabas decidida, cambiaste todo lo que teníamos planeado y ni siquiera pensaste en mis sentimientos, porque yo si te amo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti

Q: Precisamente porque no quiero lastimarte aún más, no me casé contigo. Brody, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más y no puedo cambiar lo siento

Br: ¿Quién es él? Quiero preguntarle por qué se robó el amor de mi vida, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tenía que fijarse justo en ti

Q: Brody…

R: Soy yo- le dice una vez aparece a la vista de ambos

Q: Rachel, por favor- le pide

R: No, es mejor que se entere de una vez

Br: ¿Tú? Ustedes no se han visto en años, es más ni siquiera son amigas

Q: La amo Brody, estoy enamorada de Rachel- la morena mira a la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Br: Pero…- el chico las ve una y otra vez tratando de encontrar respuestas

R: Yo también la amo con todo mi corazón y no pienso pasar un minuto más alejada de ella, sé que esta situación es difícil para ti pero nada ni nadie me va a apartar de la mujer que amo, no esta vez - toma a la rubia de la mano y el chico no puede evitar ver el gesto

Br: ¿De verdad la amas? – pregunta totalmente devastado pues era obvio que quería pelear una guerra que ya tenía perdida

Q: Sí- le responde con sinceridad

Brody se acerca a Quinn, Rachel se pone a la defensiva pues no sabe lo que el chico planea hacer, Brody acaricia el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza sosteniendo su mirada, después ve a la morena quien aun sostiene la mano de Quinn, se da la vuelta y se va

Q: Rachel…- la rubia le lanza una mirada acusatoria

R: Yo sé que quizá no debí intervenir pero eres mi mujer y no iba dejar que Brody… - la morena es interrumpida

Q: Ah… ¿desde cuándo soy tu mujer?- le pregunta sorprendida

R: Siempre lo has sido, sin importar lo que pasó tú siempre has estado aquí- señala a su corazón y le dice olvidando por un momento que está en una realidad diferente, mirando a la rubia con convicción y determinación

Quinn se inclina y la besa

R: Te amo- le dice una vez se desprenden del beso

Q: Ven, vamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar- la rubia la ayuda a regresar a la habitación después de asegurar la casa nuevamente

La morena se recuesta en la cama y espera a que Quinn haga lo mismo, la rubia lo hace y apaga la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación

R: ¿No me vas a dar mi beso de las buenas noche?- pregunta inocentemente

Q: ¿No crees que ya viviste muchas emociones por un día?

R: Las mejores emociones las vivo contigo- dice y sin previo aviso siente los labios de la rubia contra los suyos en un contacto que dura muy poco para su gusto pero aún así cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa

* * *

En el otro universo

Suena la alarma como de costumbre pero Quinn y Rachel se quedan un rato más en la cama pues los niños están con los abuelos y ellos los van a llevar a la escuela hoy

Q: Rach…, buenos días- sonríe la rubia al sentir los besos de su esposa en su cuello y el despertar de Rae

R: Buenos días mi Amor- dice con una sonrisa

Q: ¿No te cansas de mi?- le pregunta una vez gira para estar frente a la morena

R: Nunca lo haría- dice y le da un beso que poco a poco escala en pasión

En unos cuantos movimientos la morena está ubicada en medio de las piernas de su rubia

Q: No sabes lo feliz que haces- le dice mirándola a los ojos

R: Yo soy feliz porque estoy contigo y con los niños

Q: Quizá ya hay otro en camino- le sonríe

R: Va a ser perfecta igual que tú- le dice maravillada con la belleza de mujer desnuda bajo su cuerpo

Q: ¿Quieres otra niña?- le pregunta

R: Quizá- dice aunque la respuesta era más que obvia para ambas- ahora me estoy muriendo por darte un beso

Q: No es como si tuvieras que pedir permiso- le dice con una sonrisa coqueta y pronto siente los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos en el inicio de otra faena para las chicas que últimamente no hacían más que demostrarse cuanto se aman

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro universo

Rachel despierta sola en la cama y eso le incomoda pues está acostumbra a despertar con Quinn a su lado pero un par de minutos reaparece la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Quinn entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida

Q: Buenos días- le dice con una sonrisa

R: Buenos días Preciosa- le dice y provoca que la rubia se sonroje

Q: Te traje el desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes

R: Todo lo que tu cocinas es delicioso, gracias por todo esto- le dice

Q: No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto

La morena empieza a comer y cada tanto comparte su comida con la rubia quien en un principio se negaba pero quedó encanta con el gesto

Minutos después

R: Quiero bañarme- le dice

Q: Okay, te ayudo a quitar la ropa y te metes a la ducha- la rubia hace lo que dice intentando no mirar a ciertas partes y la morena intenta no sonreír pues para ella era natural desvestirse frente a su esposa, el pequeño detalle es que este mundo las cosas no eran así

Rachel entra a la ducha y con cuidado disfruta del agua cayendo por su cuerpo, después toma el jabón y como sólo puede utilizar una de sus manos en un movimiento el jabón resbala

R: Noooo- grita

Q: ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta preocupada

R: Soy una inútil- dice frustrada

Q: Voy a entrar- dice pero la morena ni siquiera se molesta en cubrirse

R: Te estás mojando- le dice una vez la ve entrar a la ducha aún con su pijama

Q: Eso no importa, de todas formas yo también debo bañarme- le sonríe sin darse cuenta que su pijama se hacía traslucida y Rae empezaba a reaccionar al estimulo visual

La rubia levanta el jabón y en el proceso se percata la creciente erección de la morena

Q: Rachel… - dice sin dejar del ver el miembro de la morena

R: No puedo evitar reaccionar al verte así- le dice mientras se acerca a ella- eres hermosa

R: Quítate la ropa- le dice en un tono seductor

Q: Báñate- le ordena después de sacudir su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de allí

La morena se arriesga y la besa en un beso apasionado, sin querer la rubia pega su cuerpo con el de Rachel

Q: Tenemos que hablar antes de que pasé algo más- le dice sin aliento y sale del baño dejando a Rachel con otro problemita

Una hora después

Como lo habían prometido Hiram y Kurt llegan en la mañana dejándola a las chicas sin espacio para hablar por ahora

Para sorpresa de todos Santana y Brittany aparecen en casa de rubia algunas horas después sin previo aviso

B: Quinn ¿dónde estás?- pregunta la bailarina

La rubia va hasta la puerta principal y abre la puerta

Q: Hola chicas, no las esperaba- les dice

S: Eso vemos- dice extrañada de ver a Kurt y al padre de Rachel allí aunque las cosas tienen sentido al ver a la morena allí. Por fin te encontramos en casa

H y K: Hola chicas

S y B: Hola

S: Berry

R: Hola San y Britt Britt - dice la morena con una sonrisa pues también extrañaba a sus amigas

La latina mira a Quinn con algo de confusión pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato con la morena

B: Rachel qué bueno que estás bien

R: Gracias Brittany

Todos conversan por un rato, hablando de la situación de la morena hasta que la rubia interrumpe

Q: Voy a ir a comprar unos víveres al súper- les informa- ¿San vienes conmigo?

S: Claro- para la latina era obvio que Quinn quería hablar con ella- Britt vienes con nosotras

B: No yo voy a quedarme aquí hablando con Rachie- responde

S: Entonces nos vemos en un rato

Apenas Santana y Quinn cruzan la puerta

R: Okay, está es mi oportunidad- les dice a los presentes- quiero tener una cita con Quinn y por obvias razones no podemos dejar la casa así que necesito su ayuda para organizar todo aquí

B: Genial, yo estoy abordo

R: Gracias Britt Britt – le sonríe- ¿cuento con ustedes?

H: Por supuesto hija- responde Hiram por él y Kurt

Minutos después la bailarina y Rachel se quedan solas pues su padre y su mejor amigo fueron a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para la cita

B: Hasta ahora todo va muy bien- le dice

R: Hola Rafael- dice al percatarse de que ya no está hablando con la bailarina

B: Hola Rachel- le sonríe el guía

R: Tengo preguntas para ti- dice rápidamente

B: Pregúntame- le dice pues tiene curiosidad

R: ¿Cómo están mis hijos y mi esposa?- pregunta preocupada

B: Ellos están bien, no te preocupes, la Rachel de este mundo está ocupando tu lugar

R: ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Estoy separada de ellos y están con la otra Rachel, si para mí todo esto ha sido de locos no puedo imaginarme su reacción, el sólo hecho de saber que hay otra persona como yo es una locura. ¿Tú también eres su guía?

B: No, cada individuo tiene su propio guía y por lo que sé ahora las cosas van bastante bien para ambas

R: Quiero saber más

B: Me decías Rachel- dice la bailarina mientras miraba de un lado para otro

R: ¿Pasa algo Britt Britt?- le pregunta

B: Sentí una presencia extraña pero quizá son imaginaciones mías, mejor sigamos decorando esto

R: Rachel nota la similitud de las Brittany en su actitud y conocimiento de cosas inexplicables

Mientras tanto en el súper

S: Te estás volviendo bastante domestica, toda un ama de casa- la latina sonríe al ver a Quinn escoger algunas frutas

Q: No molestes San

S: Mejor cuéntame de qué va todo eso con Rachel

Q: Está viviendo conmigo mientras se recupera, tú sabes para evitar a la prensa

S: Sí claro, supongo que esa es una de las razones- era obvio que había algo más- habla

Q: La noche antes de la boda ella y yo estuvimos juntas y me pidió que no me casara, que nos diéramos otra oportunidad

S: Por eso no te casaste- concluye la latina

Q: La amo San, con todo mi corazón pero ahora hay cosas que ella no recuerda y no sé cómo lidiar con eso

S: ¿Ya le contaste todo?- pregunta

Q: No, hoy vamos a hablar, ella quiere que tengamos una relación y me dijo que no se va a rendir hasta lograrlo

S: Tampoco es que le quede muy difícil

Q: San…

S: ¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad al salir de esa iglesia tomaste muchas decisiones y creo que la más importante fue darle una nueva oportunidad a Rachel. Quinn ya perdieron diez años separadas quizá lo que las dos necesitan es un nuevo comienzo

Eso deja a la rubia pensando

* * *

En el otro universo

Rachel llega al trabajo y va directo en búsqueda de Cassandra pues quiere solucionar ese problema lo antes posible, y la encuentra hablando con algunos alumnos

R: Tenemos que hablar- dice sin rodeos

C: Está bien, nos vemos al final de las clases, ahora estoy un poco ocupada- le dice con una sonrisa

R: Nos vemos en mi oficina

Al caer la tarde

C: Hola- le sonríe coquetamente

R: Cassandra tenemos que hablar de esta situación entre las dos

C: ¿Quieres que nos veamos este fin de semana?- pregunta esperanzada

R: No, esto se acabó, si es que alguna vez comenzó, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo además de la laboral- le dice seriamente

C: Eso no era lo que decías hace unos días- le reclama

R: Lo importante es lo que te digo ahora y esto no tiene punto de discusión

C: ¿Crees que te vas deshacer de mi tan fácilmente?- le dice mientras se acerca a ella y la acorra contra la pared- que soy basura que puedse tirar y recoger cuando se te da la gana

Rachel está acorralada contra una de las paredes de su oficina, Cassandra le habla y luego intenta besarla pero la morena la esquiva justo en ese momento ambas escuchan

Q: Amor vine a recogerte…- la rubia se sorprende y se destroza al ver la escena

R: Amor esto no es lo que parece- dice rápidamente y se aleja de Cassandra- déjame explicarte

Q: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Decirme que hay una buena razón para que mi corazón se esté partiendo en pedacitos en este momento- dice la rubia intentando contener las lágrimas

C: Yo mejor las dejo arreglar sus problemas solas- dice con una falso sentimiento de culpa y se mueve hacia la puerta donde esta Quinn

Q: Ah no… tú no te vas de aquí zorra- dice la rubia y empuja a Cassandra de nuevo a la oficina haciéndola caer y cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Rachel se sorprende pues nunca había visto esta versión de Quinn

* * *

En el otro universo

Quinn y Santana regresan con los víveres y los organizan en la cocina, a la rubia le parece extraño no encontrarse con las personas que estaban en casa pero no lo comenta

B: Hola Sanny y Q

Q: hola dónde están los demás

B: Kurt y Hiram ya se fueron dijeron que regresarían mañana- Quinn se sorprende un poco pues aún es temprano- y ya es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos también

S: Per…- la latina intenta decir algo pero se calla al ver que su esposa intenta decirle algo con la mirada- sí ya nos vamos

Q: Okayyy aunque pensé que se iban a quedar un rato más

B: Lo siento Q pero tengo algo que hacer y no puedo aplazarlo

Q: No se preocupen, nos vemos después. Umm ¿dónde está Rachel?

B: En la casa de la piscina

Q: Entonces adiós chicas

S y B: adiós Q- dicen y salen por la puerta principal

S: ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta la latina

B: Rachel tiene una sorpresa para Quinn- dice emocionada

La rubia llega al a casa de la piscina y se sorprende al abrir la puerta

Q: Rachel… –la rubia observa todo iluminado por velas, una linda manta cubría el piso y la comida estaba servida, era como tener un picnic en casa, todo con un ambiente muy romántico

R: Hola Amor… quería sorprenderte- la morena no sabe porque está nerviosa

Q: Lo lograste, gracias… no tenías porque hacer esto- le dice

R: Quería hacerlo además tuve algo de ayuda- dice

Las chicas disfrutan de la comida, la rubia le cuenta un poco más de su vida y sus logros como profesional, Rachel se emociona pues siempre quiso eso para Quinn aunque sus circunstancia eran distintas. Entre la comida y la conversación la morena roba un par de besos que dejan sorprendida a la rubia por la audacia de la morena

En un momento Quinn pierde sus inhibiciones, acaricia el rostro de la morena se inclina y la besa. Rachel sonríe contra sus labios, poco a poco el beso escala en pasión y las manos de la rubia recorren el cuerpo hasta llegar al creciente bulto en los pantalones de Rachel

R: Amor pensé que querías hablar primero- dice mientras besa su cuello pues quiere hacer las cosas al ritmo de la rubia sin forzarla a nada

Q: Ahora sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo- la rubia reclama de nuevo sus labios mientras baja el cierre de los pantalones de la morena

Pronto la mano de la rubia está acariciando su miembro y Rachel no se aguanta más necesita estar con Quinn

R: Amoooor…- la rubia se levanta y mete las manos debajo de su falda para quitarse los panties, mientras la morena como puede se quita la blusa que traía puesta pero se desconcentra al ver caer los panties húmedos de la rubia quien la ayuda a quitarse el resto de su ropa

R: Amor desnúdate- le dice y la rubia cumple con sus deseos

La rubia se sienta sobre el regazo de la morena atrapándola entre sus piernas, Rachel gime al sentir la humedad de Quinn que se mueve provocativamente sobre ella

Q: Rach…. Rachhhh- gime y se levanta un poco, la morena pone su miembro a la entrada de la rubia y la penetra, la rubia se mueve gusto como le gusta y Rachel sonríe al ver su esplendoroso cuerpo

R: Hermosa, eres hermosísima- dice y con su mano acaricia el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar a su senos

Q: Racheeeel- gime

Minutos después la rubia llega al clímax y cae sobre el cuerpo de su morena quien en un movimiento hace que giren y queda encima de la rubia

Q: Amor, te vas a lastimar- le recuerda con algo de preocupación por sus heridas

R: Estoy mejor que nunca- le sonríe, la besa y empieza a moverse provocando nuevas ondas de place entre sus cuerpo y haciendo que Quinn grite su nombre una y otra vez

Q: Te amo- la rubia la mira a los ojos diciéndole muchas cosas más pues el te amo queda insuficiente

R: Yo también te amo Preciosa- la morena siente otro orgasmo de la rubia y esta vez la sigue rápidamente y sellan el momento con un beso

Las chicas se quedan unidas por un momento más hasta que la morena se recuesta al lado de Quinn quien inmediatamente la abraza con su cuerpo. Rachel acaricia la espalda de la rubia

R: Sabes, siempre he imaginado nuestro futuro juntas- la morena juega una de sus cartas

Q: ¿Sí? ¿Qué te has imaginado?- le pregunta con curiosidad

R: Que vivimos en esta casa, tú eres mi esposa, las dos somos muy trabajadoras

Q: ¿Dime qué más?- le pregunta aun más curiosa por como la morena imagina su futuro con ella

R: Tenemos dos hermosos niños, la mayor una niña y el menor un niño, y estamos buscando el tercero- dice con una sonrisa que desaparece al ver las lágrimas caer del rostro de la rubia y sentirlas en su piel- ¿Amor qué pasa?

Q: Yo… yo no puedo tener hijos Rachel, no después de lo que pasó- dice con tristeza

R: ¿De qué hablas Amor?- le pregunta visiblemente preocupada

Q: Lo sé con certeza- dice entre sollozos- voy a contártelo todo, voy a hacerlo ya mismo, tú necesitas saber todo lo que pasó

* * *

**NA: Q. E. P. D. Cory Monteith**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	10. Contigo Siempre

Capitulo 10: Contigo Siempre

Las chicas se quedan unidas por un momento más hasta que la morena se recuesta al lado de Quinn quien inmediatamente la abraza con su cuerpo. Rachel acaricia la espalda de la rubia

R: Sabes siempre he imaginado nuestro futuro juntas- la morena juega una de sus cartas

Q: ¿Sí? ¿Qué te has imaginado?- le pregunta con curiosidad

R: Que vivimos en esta casa, tú eres mi esposa, las dos somos muy trabajadoras

Q: ¿Dime qué más?- le pregunta aun más curiosa por como la morena imagina su futuro con ella

R: Tenemos dos hermosos niños, la mayor una niña y el menor un niño, y estamos buscando el tercero- dice con una sonrisa que desaparece al ver las lágrimas caer del rostro de la rubia y sentirlas en su piel- ¿Amor qué pasa?

Q: Yo… yo no puedo tener hijos Rachel, no después de lo que pasó- dice con tristeza

R: ¿De qué hablas Amor?- le pregunta visiblemente preocupada

Q: Lo sé con certeza- dice entre sollozos- voy a contártelo todo, voy a hacerlo ya mismo, tú necesitas saber todo lo que pasó

R: Amor tranquilízate, puedes hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo

Q: Es que han pasado diez años y al parecer nunca lo voy a superar- dice entre sollozos

R: Amor… Amor, me estás preocupando, háblame ¿sí?- le pide

Q: Mi abuela fue a visitarme un mes después que iniciamos la universidad- dice ya más tranquila- ella salió al supermercado porque no yo no había hecho compras… yo aproveche el momento para salir de una duda que tenía- la morena la escucha atenta pues aún no entiende la relación de los hechos- tenía un retraso y estuve a punto de desmayarme en varias ocasiones así que me hice la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva

R: ¡Quinn! Preciosa ¿tenemos un hijo?- dice asombrada y se levanta un poco

Q: Amor, necesito terminar porque no creo que pueda pasar por esto otra vez- la rubia respira profundo sin pasar desapercibido el entusiasmo de la morena con la posibilidad de tener hijos juntas- Nana llegó antes de lo que anticipaba y miró la prueba, me insultó y me dijo que debía deshacerme de nuestro bebé- las lágrimas recorren su rostro sin parar

R: Quinn….- dice en tono de pregunta

Q: Yo me negué, estaba dispuesta a proteger a nuestro hijo con mi vida y pensé que Nana llegaría a aceptarlo con el tiempo

R: Mi Amor dime qué pasó- le dice algo asustada, no le gusta cómo se ven las cosas

Q: Te llamé, quería contarte la noticia cuanto antes, no sabes lo emocionada que estaba, pero no contestaste, supongo que por el cambio de horario, era de madrugada en Londres y preferí dejarte descansar. A la mañana siguiente desperté y Nana tenía el desayuno listo, inmediatamente después de tomarme el té caí al piso inconsciente y horas después desperté en la cama de un hospital… y… y me informaron que perdí a nuestro bebé

_R: ¡Zoey! Noooo- piensa la morena y no puede evitar la ira que siente al recordar todo los momentos vividos con su pequeña y que la rubia perdió, además de que Quinn tuvo que pasar por eso sola, sin apoyo de nadie_

R: Ella lo hizo ¿cierto?- pregunta y la rubia asiente- ella… ella no permitió que nuestro bebé naciera- la morena llora pensando todo lo que Quinn y la Rachel de este mundo perdieron y lo que ella estaba arriesgando en su propio mundo- yo no voy a permitir que nada malo de pase, nunca más, eso te lo juro

Quinn no dice nada, se aferra a ella en un abrazo y por un momento lloran juntas

R: ¿Mi Amor por qué no me lo contaste antes?- le pregunta quizá eso hubiera cambiado las cosas

Q: Yo estaba muy mal, tenía depresión profunda y Nana me internó en un centro siquiátrico, yo no hablaba y prácticamente ni comía, pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera hablar con alguien de lo que pasaba, después de un año me fui a España a terminar mis estudios y al regresar supe que Nana tenía Alzheimer y me hice cargo de ella hasta que murió

R: ¿Cómo te dejé ir? No entiendo ¿Por qué no luché por ti?- dice confundida

Q: Es probable que no lo recuerdes, quizá estabas molesta conmigo, no lo sé con certeza, sé que intestaste comunicarte pero yo no estaba en condiciones para hablar mucho menos con Nana interfiriendo

R: La vida ha sido muy dura con nosotras- comenta

Q: Antes de viajar a España intenté buscarte pero estabas bien, te veías feliz con alguien más… feliz sin mi

R: Nunca digas eso, tú eres mi felicidad, yo sé que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado pero ahora estamos juntas, el futuro está en nuestras manos y yo quiero mi presente y mi futuro contigo, te amo Quinn, te amo. La morena la besa

Quinn le devuelve el beso con infinita ternura

Q: Yo también te amo Rachel- dice contra sus labios para besarla de nuevo

R: Con el tiempo podemos formar nuestra propia familia- le dice

Q: Amor yo no puedo darte hijos- dice con tristeza

R: Ahora hay muchos tratamientos y diversas posibilidades de tener una familia quizá sólo debemos intentarlo- le propone

Q: Brody yo lo intentamos y no pudimos- dice y observa el ceño fruncido de la morena- nos hicimos análisis y los resultados decían que hay muy pocas probabilidades o mejor dicho que es prácticamente imposible que yo pueda concebir

R: ¿Querías tener hijos con él?- le pregunta enojada

Q: Rachel, tú y yo estuvimos separadas mucho tiempo, cada una siguió con su vida, no creas que no me molestaba saber que cada semana te acostabas con una modelito nueva- le recuerda

R: Nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón- le dice mirándola a los ojos

Q: Ni el tuyo en el mío- dice la rubia y la morena se reacomoda entre sus piernas

R: Sé que vamos a ser muy felices, esta vez nadie nos va a separar- la morena le da un beso en la punta de la nariz

La rubia se inclina y se besan en la boca, minutos después están haciendo el amor nuevamente

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro universo

Rachel está acorralada contra una de las paredes de su oficina, Cassandra le habla y luego intenta besarla pero la morena la esquiva justo en ese momento ambas escuchan

Q: Amor vine a recogerte…- la rubia se sorprende y se destroza al ver la escena

R: Amor esto no es lo que parece- dice rápidamente y se aleja de Cassandra- déjame explicarte

Q: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Decirme que hay una buena razón para que mi corazón se esté partiendo en pedacitos en este momento- dice la rubia intentando contener las lágrimas

C: Yo mejor las dejo arreglar sus problemas solas- dice con una falso sentimiento de culpa y se mueve hacia la puerta donde esta Quinn

Q: Ah no… tú no te vas de aquí zorra- dice la rubia y empuja a Cassandra de nuevo a la oficina haciéndola caer y cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Rachel se sorprende pues nunca había visto esta versión de Quinn

R: Mi Amor…

Q: ¡Ahora no Rachel! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esta?- señala a Cassandra

C: Esta tiene nombre

Q: ¡No me importa! – dice y se dirige a su esposa- Te hice una pregunta Rachel

R: Cassandra y yo estábamos aclarando algunas cosas- le dice

Q: ¿Qué cosas?

R: Que no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con ella a demás de la laboral- le dice la verdad

C: Eso no era lo que pensabas antes- interviene

Q: ¿Me estás siendo infiel?- pregunta con evidente tristeza

R: ¡Mi Amor, entre ella y yo no ha pasado ni va pasar nada, tú sabes lo mucho que te amo, yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así!

Q: Después de lo que vi ya no estoy tan segura de eso- le dice

R: Mi Amor no digas eso…- dice visiblemente afectada y con la voz entre cortada

C: Esto es patético Rachel, por qué no le dices que somos amantes y acabas con su miseria

R: ¡Deja de mentir!- le exige

Quinn se acerca peligrosamente a Cassandra, la rubia tenía toda la intención de poner a esa mujer en su sitio y no de una forma muy cordial

Q: No vales la pena- dice después de mirarla de arriba abajo con desdén voltea y se va

R: Déjame explicarte Quinn, por favor- le dice y la abraza por la espalda evitando que se mueva

Q: ¡No me toques Rachel! No quiero que me toques… sólo aléjate de mí, aléjate

La morena la deja ir y siente que su mundo se derrumba

R: ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida Cassandra- le dice llena de furia- ya basta de juegos, no quiero nada contigo así que vete y no me busques nunca mas!

C: Esto no te va durar, estoy segura que vas a ser tu quien me va a buscar de nuevo

R: Ni siquiera te importa que arruinaste mi matrimonio- le dice con los ojos llorosos- nunca voy a amar a otra persona como amo Quinn pero tú no entenderías eso porque no sabes lo que es el amor

Sin más la morena se va es busca de su esposa dejando a Cassandra con el ego herido, Rachel ve el auto del a rubia saliendo del estacionamiento, rápidamente toma un taxi y la sigue, en el trayecto la morena hace una llamada

_R: Papá_

_L: Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?_

_R: Necesito que recojas a los niños y que se queden con ustedes esta noche- dice apresurada_

_L: ¿Qué pasa Rachel?- pregunta preocupado_

_R: Papá después te cuento, ahora necesito hablar con Quinn_

_L: Esta bien, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los niños, llámanos tan pronto puedas_

_R: Lo haré, gracias Papá_

Quinn llega a casa rápidamente, un minuto después la morena se baja del taxi y la sigue

R: Mi Amor

Q: ¿Qué quieres Rachel?

R: Por favor, déjame explicarte, yo no a permitir que nuestro matrimonio acabe así

Q: Ya me hiciste bastante daño Rachel- le dice con lágrimas en sus ojos- no sé si vas a acabar conmigo cuando me cuentes todo

R: Las cosas no son como parecen, ella no es mi amante, eso es una mentira… Amor hablemos por favor

Q: Está bien Rachel, sólo espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto

Las chicas entran a su casa y llegan hasta la sala

Q: Te escucho

R: Te voy a decir la verdad, Cassandra es la profesora de arte dramático… - la morena respira profundo y le cuenta toda la historia, su esposa no la interrumpe pero su mirada de decepción y desilusión la estaba matando

Al terminar sólo queda un incomodo silencio

R: Amor, dime algo por favor- le ruega

Q: Mientras yo luchaba por mantener a flote nuestro matrimonio tú querías revolcarte con esa zorra- le dice

R: Amor eso no pasó- la morena intenta acercarse a su esposa pero la rubia no permite que la toque

Q: Pero tenías la toda la intención de hacerlo y arruinar todo lo que hemos construido juntas- le dice evidentemente dolida y entre sollozos

R: Quinn…- dice la morena pues era obvio que estaba perdiendo la batalla

Q: No sé si podamos superar esto

R: Mi Amor, no digas eso- dice completamente destrozada por la palabras de Quinn- tú y yo nos amamos, tenemos muchas razones por las que luchar

Q: Y por eso me duele aún más que no pensaras en mí y en tus hijos antes de cometer tantas estupideces

R: Mi Amor, lo siento, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por favor perdóname- le dice pero Quinn evita siquiera mirarla

Rachel, confundida, ve a su esposa coger su bolso, sacar el su kit de maquillaje, aplicárselo

R: ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta

Q: Pronto debo ir por los niños y no quiero que me vean así- le responde

R: Yo llamé a mis padres y les pedí que los recogieran y se quedaran con ellos hasta nuevo aviso, tú y yo necesitamos hablar

Q: Por primera vez en años no quiero dormir contigo, no quiero verte, quiero estar sola- le dice mirándola a los ojos

R: Amor hablemos- le suplica

Q: Vete Rachel- le pide con lágrimas en los ojos- vete, por favor

La morena cumple con sus deseos y se casa de la única persona en quien confía plenamente

R: ¿Por qué no estás aquí cuando más te necesito Gabriel?- pregunta y no obtiene respuesta alguna

Después de mucho caminar llega a casa de Santana y Brittany y timbra hasta que la rubia abre la puerta

B: Hola… ¿qué pasa Rachel2?- pregunta preocupada al verla con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la morena intenta hablar pero le cuesta sacar las palabras de su boca - entra y hablamos

Rahcel mira para todos lados y Brittany entiende por qué

B: No te preocupes Sanny llega más tarde

R: No importa lo que haga siempre la pierdo- le dice

B: ¿Cuéntame qué pasó?

R: Necesito un trago- dice y señala una botella de whiskey

B: No creo que eso sea prudente Rachel2

R: No me importa lo necesito

Brittany trae un vaso y le sirve

B: Ahora si cuéntame

R: Le conté a Quinn todo lo que pasó con Cassandra

B: Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema, no es como si tú le correspondieras

R: Le conté toda la verdad- la morena la mira y con eso Brittany puede inferir que hay cosas que ella no sabe

B: ¿Rachel engañó a Quinn?- le pregunta sorprendida

R: Digamos que las cosas se detuvieron a tiempo pero la Rachel de este mundo lastimó mucho a Quinn con lo que hizo, yo no sé cómo arreglar las cosas, mi relación con Quinn está muy mal

B: Rachel, Quinn es el amor de tu vida ya encontraras la forma- le dice- por ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y pensar con claridad lo que vas a hacer así que no más alcohol

La rubia la acompaña hasta la habitación de huéspedes y le da todo lo necesario para que pueda descansar cómodamente

* * *

Al día siguiente en el otro universo

Rachel despierta y siente los besos de la rubia

Q: Buenos días, Mi Amor- le dice

R: Muy buenos días- responde con una sonrisa y se inclina para darle un beso en los labios

Q: Rach, tenemos que levantarnos

R: No, disfrutemos del momento- la abraza más fuerte

Q: Amor, yo sé que estamos cómodas pero tú papá va a llegar pronto y lo mejor es que no nos vea así

R: No te preocupes, hoy sólo vamos a ser tú y yo- le dice y le da un beso en la frente

Q: Aún así voy a preparar el desayuno, no creas que nos vamos a quedar así todo el día

R: Que mejor terapia que hacer el amor todo el día- le dice antes de besar su cuello

Q: Umm, vamos, nos duchamos juntas y después comemos algo, necesitamos recuperar energía

R: Okay, pero desayunemos afuera- las dos se levantan

Q: ¿Estás segura?- le pregunta- recuerda que los medios quieren saber dónde estás

R: Sí, estoy segura, sería bueno tomar aire fresco y comer con mi novia sin que ella tenga que esforzarse cocinando

Q: Me encanta cocinar y lo sabes- le dice- lo que me sorprende es eso de ser tu novia- le sonríe

R: ¿No quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta con una sonrisa

Q: Nunca dije eso- la rubia pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia y la besa apasionadamente

R: Después no te sorprendas cuando ponga un anillo en tu dedo – le dice y para Quinn no pasa desapercibida la alusión a una propuesta de matrimonio

Las chicas se besan de nuevo, la morena se moría por estar con la rubia de nuevo y eso le quedo claro a Quinn pues Rae hizo acto de presencia

Q: Ven nos damos esa ducha, la necesitamos urgente – le dice en un tono sugerente

La morena sonríe y la sigue

Una hora después

Las chicas pasan desapercibidas en la cafetería pues Quinn no era tan reconocida como Rachel y la morena lleva gafas y una cachucha, de todas formas no pasan mucho tiempo allí sólo compraron las cosas necesarias después deciden irse al parque y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza y un delicioso picnic

Las chicas comen y comparten su comida en una escena muy romántica

R: Te amo, Preciosa- le dice

Q: Yo también te amo Rach- dice y las dos se inclinan para besarse, justo cuando la rubia estaba terminando el beso, sintió que la morena acariciaba su cuello y la besaba de nuevo, aquel beso se convirtió en muchos besos cortos

Lo que ninguna de las dos notó fue a un paparazzi tomándoles fotos mientras compartían ese momento juntas

* * *

En el otro universo

Rachel despierta, se da una ducha y se pone la misma ropa del día anterior, va a la cocina y se hace un café pues al parecer las chicas ya se fueron a trabajar, la morena encuentra una nota de Brittany diciendo que llamó al colegio excusándola porque no iba a trabajar en ese día

S: Te ves muy mal

R: Santana me asustaste- dice y pone una mano en su pecho

S: ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta

R: Estoy tomando un café

S: ¿No deberías estar hablando con Quinn?

R: ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

S: Hablé con Quinn anoche pero eso no es importante, lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí cuando deberías estar arreglando las cosas con ella

R: Quinn me pidió que me fuera porque quería estar sola- dice intentando no llorar de nuevo pero la latina reconoce los signos

S: No llores que tú sabes que yo no lidio muy bien con esto de los sentimientos por eso siempre acudes a mi esposa- dice tratando de sonar indiferente aunque en realidad no fuera así

R: Tú no cambias- dice pues la Santana de su mundo era exactamente igual en ese sentido

S: Sólo mueve tu trasero y recupera a tu esposa

Rachel termina su café rápidamente, le da un corto abrazo a la latina y sale en busca de Quinn

Minutos después la morena llega a su casa y se sorprende al ver a su mujer en la puerta abrazando a Brody, de repente la invade la ira y no controla su cuerpo ni sus palabras lo que la lleva a cometer una estupidez

* * *

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	11. ¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 11: ¿Embarazada?

Minutos después la morena llega a su casa y se sorprende al ver a su mujer en la puerta abrazando a Brody, de repente la invade la ira y no controla su cuerpo ni sus palabras lo que la lleva a cometer una estupidez

Sin darse tiempo de pensarlo dos veces va a su encuentro

R: ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?- pregunta enojada

Q: Rachel- dice para intentar calmarla

R: Te vas de mi casa y te quiero lejos de mi mujer- la morena se pone entre Brody y Quinn y lo empuja provocando que el chico caiga al piso

Q: ¿Qué haces Rachel?- le pregunta mientras se acerca a Brody para ayudarlo a levantarse

R: ¿Qué hace este tipo en MI casa, Quinn?- le exige- ¿qué tanto haces con él?

B: Rachel, cálmate- le dice

R: ¡Tú te callas que no estoy hablando contigo!- dice la morena una vez voltea a verlo

Q: Brody, déjame a solas con Rachel

B: ¿Estás segura?- le pregunta preocupado

R: No escuchaste a MI MUJER que te largues- le dice y los dos comparten miradas desafiantes, la rubia sabe que si ella no estuviera en el medio probablemente esos dos ya se hubieran ido a los golpes

Q: Brody, por favor- le insiste

B: Si tú insistes- dice sin quitarle la mirada a Rachel y lentamente se va

Q: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rachel? No puedes insultar y golpear a la gente

R: Dime qué hacías con él ¡Dímelo!- le exige y se acerca a ella

Q: ¡A mí no me gritas, Rachel!- le dice

R: Te pregunté algo Quinn y quiero que me respondas

Q: No voy a hablar contigo si sigues con esa actitud- la rubia entra de nuevo a su casa y la morena la sigue asegurando la puerta tras ellas

R: ¿Qué hacía Brody aquí?… por eso querías que me fuera, para pasar la noche con él- le reprocha

Q: ¡Si escuchas lo que estás diciendo!

R: ¿Te acostaste con él?- le pregunta con los ojos llorosos- esa es tu venganza

Q: No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, ni reclamarme nada

R: No quiero ni pensar que alguien más te toque o que te bese, tú mi eres mi mujer, _MÍA_

Q: Yo nunca te haría eso, yo no sería capaz de lastimarte así… yo no soy como tú- le dice con tristeza

R: Mi Amor…

Q: Mi Amor nada Rachel. Vienes aquí a armar un escándalo después de lo que hiciste, después de mentirme por tanto tiempo

R: Amor no fue mi intención lastimarte, no supe cómo manejar esa situación

Q: Querías acostarte con ella, creo que sabías muy _cómo_ _manejar la situación_

R: Quinn- le dice y se acerca aún más a su esposa

Q: No te me acerques Rachel, estoy furiosa contigo- la morena no le obedece- Rachel, aléjate

En un momento Quinn se desahoga y Rachel siente una fuerte cachetada pero contrario a lo que esperaba la rubia, la morena no se aleja y la acorrala contra la pared uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, Quinn forcejea con Rachel, la golpea en el pecho pero termina cediendo y respondiendo a sus besos con el mismo fervor

La ropa les estorba y prácticamente la desgarraron de sus cuerpos, ambas estaban enojadas pero el deseo las consumía y necesitaban sentir el roce de sus cuerpos, sin darse cuenta terminan en el piso de la sala, Rachel encima de Quinn

Q: Raeeee- gime Quinn cuando siente que su esposa la penetra

R: Te amo, te amo, te amo- repite mientras la besa

Q: Ahhhhh- gime y rasguña la espalda de la morena quien se mueve más rápido

Minutos después las dos llegan al clímax, las chicas se miran fijamente y sus cuerpos siguen unidos

R: Te amo, tú eres la única mujer en mi corazón, eso nunca lo dudes. Perdóname por poner en riesgo lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca quise lastimarte a ti o a nuestra familia, te juro que eso no vuelve a pasar- le dice con lágrimas en los ojos- también siento haber dudado de ti, estaba celosa y no supe controlarme, no quiero ni pensar que te puedo perder, yo voy a luchar por nuestra relación cuantas veces sea necesario

Rachel se sorprende un poco cuando siente los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos en un tierno beso

Q: Aún estoy muy molesta por todo lo que pasó, me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, pudimos haber evitado todo esto hablando… no debí haberte cacheteado

R: Lo merecía- le dice

Q: Los golpes no son la solución a los problemas, siento haberlo hecho- la rubia acaricia la mejilla que golpeó

Rachel se inclina y la besa

R: El día del incidente con el auto cambiaron muchas cosas, tú fuiste lo primero que vi y supe que no te quería lejos de mi lado nunca más

Q: Si lo intentamos de nuevo no deben haber más secretos entre nosotras

R: Como tú digas Mi Amor

Q: Y también tienes que controlar tus celos, yo no sé cuál es el problema que tienes con Brody, pero él y yo sólo somos amigos, estaba preocupado porque no fui a trabajar por eso vino hasta aquí

R: Ni siquiera lo menciones- resopla- es que no sé cómo no te das cuenta

Q: No sé de qué hablas- le dice con sinceridad

R: Brody está enamorado de ti, lo sé porque te mira igual que yo... con amor

Q: Rach…

R: Por eso me dan tantos celos, porque tengo miedo de perderte y tú eres el amor de vida, yo no pienso en un futuro sin ti a mi lado- reconoce- por favor perdóname, por favor

Q: Te amo Rachel, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- le dice con los ojos llorosos- por eso me duele tanto todo lo que está pasando

R: Dame una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad, yo quiero hacerte feliz, que seamos felices juntas, con los niños- le insiste y sus lágrimas mojan la piel de su esposa

Q: No te voy a perdonar si me fallas otra vez Rachel- le dice con seriedad

R: No vuelve a pasar, te lo juro Mi Amor- le dice y la besa- Te amo

Q: Y yo a ti

* * *

En el otro universo

Q: Rachel…Rachel, Raeeeeee…. Ahhhhh- gime de placer una vez llega la clímax una vez más y su novia la sigue un par de minutos después

R: Buenos días Mi Amor- dice y comparten otro beso

Q: Buenos días- dice con la respiración agitada

R: Si sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- la mira apreciativamente

Q: Es bueno que me lo recuerdes- dice y reclama de nuevo los labios de novia

Las chicas comparten un momento agradable, abrazadas la una a la otra

Q: Amor, voy a traerte el desayuno- le informa e intenta levantarse de cama pero la morena no se lo permite

R: No quédate aquí conmigo un rato más Preciosa

Q: Como quieras Mi Amor- dice y vuelve a sus brazos- veamos que pasa en el mundo- enciende el televisor

La morena frunce el ceño al ver la imagen en el televisor

R: Amor esas somos tú y yo- le dice

Q: Sí, esas fotos son de ayer, hasta esta hora ya debe haber un montón de paparazzi en la entrada principal- pone un bata sobre su cuerpo y discretamente se asoma a la ventana

R: ¿Están allí Amor?- pregunta pues nunca había lidiado con una situación como esa

Q: Sí y no te imaginas cuantos son- le responde

R: No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar- le asegura

Q: Lo que me preocupa es que estamos perdiendo nuestra privacidad, no nos van a dejar en paz mucho menos ahora que tienen pruebas de nuestra relación

R: Eso tiene remedio- piensa en voz alta

Q: ¿En qué estás pensando?- le pregunta

R: Hoy también vamos a desayunar afuera- le dice como si nada

Q: ¿Estás loca?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

R: Estoy más cuerda que nunca

Una hora después las chicas estaban saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión Fabray, abrumadas por la atención y la inmensa cantidad de preguntas

¿Es cierto qué están Juntas?- pregunta unos de los paparazzi y esto llama la atención de Rachel quien detiene su caminar y el de su novia para responder la pregunta

R: Sí, Quinn es mi novia y estamos muy felices juntas

Quinn, tú no ibas a casarte con Brody Weston?- le pregunta

Q: No voy a comentar al respecto- dice la rubia por consideración con el chico

¿Qué tan seria es su relación?

R: Lo suficiente como para saber que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas- responde con una sonrisa

Las chicas continúan caminando hasta llegar a su auto en dirección a su cafetería predilecta

Q: ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?- le pregunta

R: Yo quiero todo contigo- le responde

Un par de horas después regresan a casa y para su sorpresa ya los medios no están allí. Al parecer el pan de la morena había funcionado y hacía saciado la curiosidad de los medios

Q: Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

La rubia pone un DVD y Rachel se sorprende al verse cantando ante millones de personas en diferentes escenarios

R: ¿Esa soy yo?- pregunta en voz alta

Q: Claro que eres tú, lo dices como si no lo creyeras- sonríe

R: Lo hago muy bien- dice después de analizar su expresión corporal y el sonido de su voz

Q: Eres la mejor Mi Amor- dice – a veces olvido que aún no lo recuerdas todo

R: Preciosa, tú tienes la evolución de mi carrera- dice al ver el montón de información que la rubia tenia sobre ella

Q: En realidad nunca pude desligarme de ti, y lo intenté muchas veces y hasta ahora comprendo que tú eres mi destino- las chicas comparten una profunda mirada y se besan

R: Es fascinante ver la cosas desde una perspectiva diferente- comenta

Q: Voy a dejarte a solas un rato- dice- es bueno que te reencuentres contigo misma y creo que está es una buena forma de hacerlo

R: Gracias Amor

Q: Disfrútalo – le dice antes de dejarla sola

R: Wow, esto es increíble- dice maravillada al ver que había cumplido sus más grandes sueños y así pasa horas admirando sus triunfos y logros

* * *

3 semanas después

En el otro universo

Rachel regresa a casa después de una ardua jornada de trabajo en el McKinley

Q: Hola Amor ¿cómo estás?

R: Agotada- responde no sin antes darle un beso para después caer rendida en el sofá

Q: ¿Cómo van las cosas en colegio?

R: Si te refieres a la situación con Cassandra, las dos estamos guardando las distancias y evitando comunicarnos a menos que sea necesario, es más escuché el rumor de que tiene una oferta de trabajo en Nueva York

Q: Sólo quiero que sepas que no te estaba preguntado eso, en realidad quería saber como había sido tu día, yo confío en ti- la rubia se acerca y la besa, la morena le sonríe

R: Fue un día extenuante pero tengo la satisfacción de hacer bien mi trabajo- le dice- si quieres yo voy hoy por los niños al colegio, yo sé que tú también estás cansada

Q: Vamos juntas Amor- le responde- pero antes quiero que hagamos algo

Quinn toma a su esposa de la mano y la lleva a la habitación, Rachel sonríe sugerentemente

R: ¿Amor crees que alcancemos?- pregunta mientras la abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello

Q: Rae, no eso – dice con una sonrisa mientras sale del abrazo- Amor, tengo un retraso

R: ¿Sí?- dice esperanzada y emocionada

Q: Sí, aquí tengo la prueba pero quería esperarte para que la hiciéramos juntas

R: Okay Mi Amor, haz la prueba

Quinn va al baño y le dice que tienen que esperar un par de minutos, los minutos más largos en la vida de la morena

R: ¿Amor estamos esperando un bebé?- le pregunta tan pronto se cumple el tiempo

Q: Sí- le responde con una sonrisa

Rachel no duda en tomarla entre sus brazos y dar vueltas de felicidad

R: Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le dice mientras la besa una y otra vez

Q: Los niños se van a poner tan contentos cuando sepan que van a tener otro hermanito o hermanita- le dice

R: Vamos por ellos- le dice emocionada- quiero contarles cuanto antes

* * *

En el otro universo

Como de costumbre Quinn despierta en los brazos de la morena

Q: ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunta

R: Mejor que nunca porque te tengo a mi lado

Q: También merecías un descanso, has trabajado fuertemente con terapia física

R: Es cierto, la doctora me dijo que es probable que me recupere antes de los que esperábamos

Q: Es una terapia intensiva por eso puedes ver los resultados tan pronto

R: Sabes que es lo que más me gusta, que tú siempre has estado aquí apoyándome

Q: Yo haría eso y mucho más por ti Amor- le dice y se besan- me nos apuramos que tienes chequeo en una hora

R: Tienes razón- le dice

Las dos comparten la ducha y se visten rápidamente para cumplir con la cita médica de la morena. Los paparazzi habían regresado, no en la misma cantidad que antes pero las seguían pues eran la pareja más interesante del momento, todos querían la primicia de la historia de la tan llamada relación Faberry

Las chicas caminan hasta el auto

R: Amor ¿te sientes bien?

Q: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

R: Te ves un poco pálida

Q: No te preocupes estoy bien- le dice aunque no era cierto

R: ¿Segura?- le pregunta de nuevo

Q: Segu….- dice la rubia y en medio de la palabra se desmaya, Rachel reacciona rápido y la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo, para mala fortuna de ambas, las cámaras están allí para registrar el momento

Rachel la sube al auto y conduce directo al hospital, donde ponen la rubia en una camilla y la examinan con todo tipo de análisis. Quinn pronto recupera la consciencia

Q: ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta al verse en un lugar extraño

R: Gracias a Dios reaccionaste, Mi Amor te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Q: Estaba hablando contigo y en un momento todo se volvió negro

R: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Q: Bien, con algo de sueño pero bien

Justo en ese momento llega el doctor

Buenos noches señorita Fabray-dice el doctor

Q: Buenas- responde

R: ¿Doctor puede decirnos que le pasa a mi novia?- pregunta

Chicas no se preocupen eso es muy normal en el estado de Quinn- les dice

Q: ¿Estado? ¿Qué tengo doctor?- le pregunta preocupada

Quinn estás embarazada- dice el doctor y toma a ambas por sorpresa

Q: ¿Embarazada? Eso es imposible- dice la rubia atónita por la noticia

R: Amor estamos esperando un bebé, ¡un bebé!- dice emocionada

Leí tu expediente Quinn, un embarazo era poco probable pero no imposible, supongo que hallaste a la persona correcta- dice el doctor

La rubia no puede evitar que caigan lágrimas de sus ojos, unas lágrimas que Rachel se encarga de quitar para así su rostro poder besar hasta el cansancio

R: Gracias Amor, gracias por hacerme tan feliz- las chicas se besan

Q: ¡Vamos a tener un bebé Rach!- dice la rubia y toca su vientre

Las chicas conversan un poco más con el doctor acerca de las recomendaciones necesarias. A pesar de los acuerdos de confidencialidad y todo lo demás, un par de días después el mundo se enteró que Quinn Fabray estaba embarazada. Muchos pensaron que su relación se derrumbaría por esto pero ambas demostraron lo mucho que la noticia las había fortalecido

En la noche

Quinn dormía plácidamente después de continuar celebrando la noticia, Rachel le da un beso en la frente y se levanta por un vaso de agua, a la morena casi le da un infarto al ver un hombre tras suyo

Ra: Hola Rachel- le sonríe

R: ¿Rafael?- pregunta

Ra: Qué bueno, no te has olvidado de mí- le dice

R: No podría decirse lo mismo de ti, te desapareciste por un mes y vuelves como si nada en el cuerpo de un desconocido

Ra: Está es mi verdadera imagen- le comenta y la morena frunce el ceño

R: No entiendo qué pasa

Ra: Hay algo que debes saber

* * *

En el otro universo

Rachel despierta pues tiene ganas de ir al baño, como puede se libera del abrazo de su rubia sin despertarla, la morena acaricia su rostro y le promete volver pronto aunque esté dormida. Rachel decide ir al baño de la habitación de huéspedes pues no quiere que el sonido del baño despierte a su novia quien tiene el sueño muy liviano

G: Rachel- la morena escucha la voz de un hombre y entra en pánico

R: ¿Quién carajos eres tú?- prácticamente grita de susto hasta que siente el cambio- ¿Gabriel?

G: Sí, soy yo- le sonríe

R: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Prácticamente me abandonaste

G: Eso no es cierto y tampoco es importante ahora

R: ¿De quién es ese cuerpo?- pregunta

G: Es mi imagen- le dice

R: Por qué te muestras ahora- pregunta con curiosidad

G: Eso lo sabrás después por ahora hay algo que debes saber

* * *

**NA: Está historia está en su recta final, estén al tanto de los últimos capítulos**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


End file.
